Les blessures du passé
by Pumsan
Summary: À 30 ans, Hermione a tout pour être heureuse : un mari riche, et tout ce qu'elle veut quand elle le veut. Mais voilà, elle n'est pas heureuse, elle n'est pas amoureuse de l'homme qui partage sa vie, ou pas comme elle le devrait. Pour cause, un passé plus que présent et des regrets. [Post-Poudlard]
1. Le retour en Angleterre

_Hello tous le monde ! _

_Je suis un peu stressé (comme toujours) puisque c'est ma toute première fanfiction Harry Potter. Oui, je fais plutôt dans le facile avec un Dramione. Mais je vais essayer de faire un petit peu original. - Vraiment un petit peu - _

**Dislaimer** _: Rien ne m'appartiens et tout est à J.K Rowling. (Sauf _un personnage _qui m'appartiens.)_

**Attention**_ : Rated T/M pour sujets sensibles. (Et peut-être plus.) _

_Je voudrais remercier ma correctrice qui m'aide beaucoup à chaque fois pour les chapitres. _

* * *

_**Résumé** **:**_

_À 30 ans, Hermione a tout pour être heureuse : un mari riche, et tout ce qu'elle veut quand elle le veut. Mais voilà, elle n'est pas heureuse, elle n'est pas amoureuse de l'homme qui partage sa vie, ou pas comme elle le devrait. Pour cause, un passé plus que présent et des regrets. _

_« Il y a rien de tel au monde que l'amour d'une femme mariée. C'est une chose dont aucun mari ne se rendra jamais compte. » – Oscar Wilde._

* * *

_(__J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture ! )_

* * *

_« Dans la vie on ne fait pas ce que l'on veut mais on est responsable de ce que l'on est. » – Jean-Paul Sartre._

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : Le retour en Angleterre.**_

Encore une journée qui n'a pas de sens, encore un jour sans bonheur, tout est las et tout est fané. Encore un jour où elle doit prendre sa dose de médicaments pour ne pas craquer et terminer à Ste Mangouste. Hermione se regarde dans le miroir en face d'elle ; elle a bien changé depuis Poudlard. Ses cheveux qui paraissaient broussailleux et mal coiffés sont devenus lisses, grâce à un coiffeur américain, et ont bien poussé, lui arrivant en bas du dos. Elle a aussi des petits cernes sous les yeux et une peau moins rebondie qu'auparavant. Elle a cette impression d'être vieille, alors qu'elle n'a que 30 ans, presque 31. L'air des États-Unis ne lui fait aucun bien et ça dure depuis près de 10 ans maintenant.

10 ans. 10 ans qu'elle est mariée, 10 ans, le temps passe vite. Et 9 ans qu'elle vit ici, 9 ans, et elle ne s'y fait toujours pas. Heureusement, c'est le grand départ, elle rentre à la maison, elle qui ne supporte plus la Nouvelle-Orléans. C'est beau, mais le mal du pays est plus fort. Elle va enfin revoir ses amis, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna et d'autres. Même si Harry et Ron sont venus la voir ici, ce n'était pas pareil ; ils ont quand même une vie loin d'elle. Mais maintenant, c'est différent : elle revient en Angleterre et espère bien refaire partie de leur vie à nouveau. Et surtout, apprendre à connaître les enfants d'Harry, d'autant plus qu'elle est la marraine du premier, James Sirius Potter. La dernière fois qu'elle l'a vu, ça remonte à quatre ans. Bien sûr, elle l'a revu en photo depuis, mais ce n'est pas pareil. Ron, quant à lui, n'est pas marié et n'a pas d'enfant, il est plutôt un électron libre. Ils ont été ensembles quelques semaines après la guerre, mais cela n'a pas fonctionné, ils étaient bien trop différents l'un de l'autre. Ils sont tout de même restés amis. Ses amis lui manquent tellement, et tout doit avoir changé là-bas.

Hermione arrête ses rêvasseries quand son mari lui demande si elle est prête. Oliver, de son prénom, et Oliver Sutton, de son nom complet. Sa famille fait partie des _« 29 Sacrés »*****_ de Sang-Pur de Grande-Bretagne.

Pourquoi quelqu'un comme lui a épousé une née-moldue ? Ça, c'est une question à laquelle nous répondrons plus tard.

Elle lui répond qu'elle arrive et se fait un chignon à la va-vite. La jeune femme se regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir, se lève, ferme sa dernière valise, et est prête à partir, totalement excitée de revoir le pays qui l'a vue grandir. Elle se sentira sûrement moins seule là-bas, espère-t-elle.

\- Madame est-elle prête ?

\- Oui Nana, je suis prête ! Lui sourit-elle.

Nana est leur Elfe de maison. Ils l'ont trouvée i ans, dans une rue malfamée de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Elle n'était qu'un bébé et son propriétaire la malmenait déjà. Hermione et Oliver lui ont donné une certaine somme d'argent pour la faire sortir de ce trou à rat. Elle a été élevée comme son propre enfant, mais Oliver voulait qu'elle travaille pour eux. Hermione avait protesté plusieurs fois, mais c'était soit ça, soit elle retournait dehors, alors à contre-cœur, elle avait accepté. Pourtant, Nana a l'air plutôt heureuse et est très reconnaissante envers sa _« maîtresse »_. Hermione préférerait qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom, mais l'Elfe refuse, donc c'est juste _«_ _Madame »._

\- Et le maître est-il prêt ?

\- Oui Nana, je le suis ! Dit Oliver en arrivant derrière sa femme.

Cette dernière lui fait un demi-sourire avant de reprendre un air plus neutre.

\- Très bien ! Nous pouvons partir alors.

Sa valise la plus importante dans une main, la cage de Pattenrond dans l'autre, Hermione tend son bras à Nana, et Oliver fait de même de l'autre côté, puis ils transplanent jusqu'à l'aéroport moldu le plus proche.

Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard qu'ils frôlent le sol sorcier de Grande-Bretagne.

Hermione a le sourire le plus heureux qu'elle n'a jamais eu, du moins, depuis longtemps. Enfin chez elle, et pour de bon !

En entrant dans le manoir où elle avait vécu il y a quelques années après son mariage, quelques temps seulement, la première chose qu'elle remarque, c'est la décoration baroque, tout ce qu'elle déteste.

\- Cet endroit ne m'avait pas manquée !

\- Tu n'avais qu'à rester aux Etats-Unis si tu n'es pas contente ! S'énerve son mari.

Hermione fait preuve d'un calme olympien pour ne pas lui répondre. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être irritable quand il s'y met. L'avion a dû le fatiguer.

\- Excuses-moi, j'suis con !

Au moins, il le reconnaît, pense-t-elle.

Cela fait longtemps qu'elle ne fait plus attention à ses sottes d'humeurs. Mais il s'excuse toujours —principale qualité chez lui— toujours.

Elle libère son chat et se dirige vers les grands escaliers en marbre noir. Cette maison n'a pas été habitée depuis plusieurs années, et pourtant, on dirait qu'il y a toujours eu de la vie ici. Elle touche la rampe du bout des doigts, tout est propre. En entrant dans la chambre où elle dormait il y a longtemps, un frisson lui parcourt le corps. Mauvais ou bons souvenirs, elle ne sait pas, elle ne sait plus. Tant de choses se sont passées depuis. La peur lui tord le ventre ; tout recommencera ici aussi ! C'est une certitude. Ses mauvaises habitudes reprendront le dessus. Oliver est une cause perdue, elle le sait. Elle se demande parfois pourquoi elle reste avec lui ; l'amour sans doute.

\- Ça ne va pas ?

Elle sursaute en entendant sa voix et en sentant sa main se poser sur son épaule.

\- Si ! C'est juste que je suis heureuse de revenir ici, ment-elle. Je veux dire ici, en Angleterre.

Ils avaient quitté le pays pour une bonne raison. Hermione voulait partir d'ici, trop de souffrance est arrivée. Mais elle ne pensait pas qu'elle regretterait ses choix. À l'époque, c'était évident qu'elle devait partir, et le mariage ainsi que la mutation de Oliver étaient une excuse pour pouvoir le faire.

\- J'ai bien fait alors, de demander à revenir ici. C'est en partie pour toi que je l'ai fait. Au moins, tu arrêteras de te plaindre que tu ne vois personne. Tu vas enfin revoir tes amis.

Elle soupire mentalement. Ce serait trop beau qu'il soit plus compatissant sur le fait qu'elle se sentait seule à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Il n'était jamais là. Le travail. Mensonge, Hermione, tu le sais, se dit-elle. Il est plus facile d'être aveugle que de voir la vérité en face. Mais la vérité fait mal. Et encore plus pour elle.

La nuit commence à tomber dehors alors que Hermione finit de déballer une de ses valises. Elle vient de manger et s'apprête à dormir. Elle a hâte d'être le lendemain. Elle reverra Harry, Ginny, leurs enfants, Ron, et peut-être le reste de la famille Weasley. Molly et Arthur, qu'elle n'a pas revus depuis son départ, il y a 10 ans, lui manquent beaucoup. Ses parents seront là aussi, mais eux, elle les a vus i peine 2 mois. Cela va quand même lui faire bizarre de revoir tout le monde en même temps, comme au bon vieux temps.

OooOooO

Le lendemain, c'est aux aurores que Hermione se lève, en même temps que Oliver, qui a sa première journée de travail au ministère. Il y travaillait il y a 10 ans, puis il a été muté en Louisiane. Il est dans le département des mystères, lui seul sait ce qu'il y fait là-bas, c'est une langue-de-plomb. Hermione n'a jamais su, et tant qu'il ne met pas sa vie en danger, cela ne la concerne pas. Comme tous les matins quand il part au travail, elle le regarde s'en aller comme une femme qui n'a rien à faire de ses journées. Et c'est la vérité, elle ne travaille pas, puisque Oliver refuse. D'après lui, elle doit être à la maison quand il rentre le soir. Il est de la vieille école, il a été élevé comme ça. La jeune femme ne lui en veut pas. Après tout, sans lui, elle se demande ce qu'elle serait. Il lui a sauvé la vie, de toutes les façons dont une personne puisse être sauvée. Elle lui doit beaucoup, même si, en même temps, il l'a fait souffrir. Ne pas travailler est dur pour elle, et elle a l'impression d'être une assistée. Ce qui n'est pas très loin de la vérité, quand on y regarde bien, mais c'est complètement à son insu. Elle a l'impression de ne servir à rien, et ça la rend chaque jour un peu plus folle. Elle est loin, l'Hermione adolescente. Celle qui savait tout sur tout, et qui était heureuse, tout simplement.

Bon, elle n'a plus qu'à déballer ses autres valises et ranger certaines affaires jusqu'à ce midi, heure à laquelle elle doit rejoindre ses amis au terrier.

Une fois l'heure arrivée, elle se prépare, mais un dilemme s'impose à elle : devrait-elle laisser ses cheveux détachés ou attachés ? Attachés, ça la vieillit, et détachés, on voit ses bleus dans le coup… Bleus qu'elle veut cacher à tout prix. Et elle ne retrouve plus le fond de teint. Son choix est vite fait, elle croit bien. Elle ne veut pas éveiller les soupçons. Ils la jugeraient et ne comprendraient pas. Elle n'arrive pas à croire que ses bleus ne veuillent pas partir après tout ce temps, au moins 2 semaines que c'est arrivé.

\- Nana, tu veux m'accompagner ? Demande Hermione lorsqu'elle arrive dans le hall d'entrée.

Cette dernière arrive près de sa maîtresse, un peu hébétée.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée Madame, le maître ne veut pas que je bouge d'ici.

\- Mais le maître n'est pas là. Allez, viens, Harry sera heureux de te revoir.

\- Mais, Madame, s'il l'apprend, il va enco…

\- Tu viens, un point c'est tout ! Ordonne-t-elle, l'humeur joviale.

\- Oui, Madame.

L'elfe de maison s'inquiète beaucoup pour sa maîtresse, mais ne peut pas imposer son avis. Elle tient beaucoup à elle, c'est l'unique personne qui prend soin d'elle.

\- Prends ma main, on y va. Ce serait bête d'arriver en retard.

La jeune femme donne la main droite à son elfe avant de transplaner.

Arrivée au terrier, elle lui lâche la main et s'avance pour toquer à la porte des Weasley. C'est avec une joie immense que Ginny ouvre la porte. Elles se sautent dans les bras.

\- Je suis tellement contente de te voir, tu m'as tellement manquée ! S'enthousiasme la rousse.

\- Tu m'as manquée aussi, Ginny.

Hermione la regarde quelques secondes. Elle n'a presque pas changé, du moins, pas autant qu'elle.

\- Et nous ? On t'a manquée aussi ?

Derrière Ginny se trouvent Harry et Ron, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bien sûr que oui, bande d'idiots !

Elle les serre fort dans ses bras, comme si elle avait peur qu'ils disparaissent. 4 ans sans les voir, c'est bien long, trop long même.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je sois enfin de retour ici. Je suis en plein rêve, rigole-t-elle.

Un petit cri résonne dans les oreilles de tous ceux présents : Molly.

\- Oh par Merlin ! Hermione, je suis tellement contente de te revoir, après tout ce temps.

La maman Weasley la serre dans ses bras, elle aussi

\- Mais dis, tu manges, au moins ? Tu as la peau sur les os.

\- Elle mange à sa faim, je peux vous l'assurer. J'y veille bien, dit une petite voix derrière Hermione.

Tout le monde se penche vers Nana, qui se recroqueville un peu sur elle-même, impressionnée par tous ces regards.

\- Hermione chérie, qui est-ce ? Demande la plus vieille des deux rousses.

\- Je vous présente Nana, mon elfe de maison. Je sais ce que vous allez dire, mais elle n'est pas exploitée, c'est mon amie.

\- Madame Sutton est très gentille avec moi, sourit l'elfe.

\- Ravi de te revoir Nana, dit Harry.

Elle lui sourit.

Deux enfants arrivent en courant, l'un, le plus grand, saute dans les bras de sa marraine.

\- Comme vous avez grandi, les petits monstres !

\- Tante Hermione, ch'ui grand maintenant. J'ai tout ça…

Il montre avec ses doigts son âge.

\- 6 ans, c'est grand ! Et toi Albus, je suppose que tu ne me reconnais pas. Tu n'étais qu'un bébé la dernière fois que je t'ai vu.

Le plus petit dévisage Hermione comme si elle avait un gâteau à la place du visage. Il a l'air, néanmoins, apeuré.

La jeune femme prend le plus petit à son tour dans ses bras, un peu moins impressionné par elle. Puis, Hermione fait la connaissance de Lily Luna Potter. La petite dernière de la famille Potter, qui a 2 ans.

Ensuite, Ron lui présente sa fiancée. Fiancée que la jeune femme connaît bien, Padma Patil. Sur le coup, elle est un peu choquée quand ils lui annoncent leur relation. Elle ne s'y attendait pas, mais elle doit bien avouer qu'ils vont bien ensemble. Ils attendent d'ailleurs un enfant.

\- Et toi Hermione, tu n'as pas d'enfant ? Demande l'Indienne.

Ne s'attendant pas à cette question, elle est un peu surprise.

\- Heu… Non, je n'en ai pas.

En voyant le malaise qu'a créé Padma autour d'elle, Ginny s'empresse de demander à tout le monde de passer à table.

Le repas est ponctué de pleins de questions concernant Hermione et son mari.

\- Dommage qu'il ne soit pas là.

\- Il vient de commencer son travail au ministère, ça n'aurait pas été correct qu'il n'y aille pas.

\- J'espère qu'on le verra bientôt, sourit Molly.

Au fond, Hermione est soulagée de pouvoir passer ces moments avec ses amis et les Weasley seule. Comme au bon vieux temps. Il n'aurait été qu'une ombre au tableau ici, du moins pour sa femme, et elle n'aurait sûrement pas aimé la tournure des événements.

Après le repas, elle aide Molly et Padma à débarrasser la table, pendant que Ginny s'occupe de faire faire une sieste à Lily et que Harry joue avec ses fils, aidé de Ron. Elle retrousse ses manches en prenant deux assiettes en main, pendant que la rousse dévie les yeux vers ses avant-bras. Elle fronce les sourcils en les voyant.

\- C'est quoi ce gros bleu ici ? Demande-t-elle, étonnée.

Hermione suit son regard et contemple son hématome, plus violet que bleu.

\- C'est rien, je me suis cognée, je suis plutôt maladroite, rit-elle nerveusement, en baissant sa manche.

Les deux femmes avec elle se regardent bizarrement, comme si elles ne la croyaient qu'à moitié. Quant à Hermione, elle déglutit. Elles ne doivent pas savoir, ni même avoir des soupçons.

\- Il y a pleins de grands meubles chez moi, je me cogne souvent dedans.

Cela marche, puisque les deux femmes reprennent leurs occupations sans plus se soucier d'elle. Elle a échappé belle, se dit-elle.

OooOooO

Les jours passent, et hélas pour Hermione, se ressemblent. Elle reste enfermée dans le manoir sans savoir quoi faire. Elle se sent prisonnière ! Ce n'est pas du tout le cas, c'est juste qu'elle ne sait pas quoi faire. Elle n'a pas d'autre choix que de rester sagement à la maison en attendant que son mari rentre du travail. Elle ressemble aujourd'hui à une femme au foyer qui s'occupe des enfants toute la journée, enfants qu'elle n'a pas ; le genre de femme qui lui donne des boutons. Celles qui dépendent de leurs maris. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'elle serait comme ça il y a 10 ans, elle lui aurait ri au visage à gorge déployée. Mais voilà, elle est désormais ce genre femme, à son insu. Oliver est juste la corde qu'elle s'est passée autour du coup en acceptant de l'épouser. Elle aurait dû retourner 7 fois sa langue dans sa bouche ce jour-là. Des années plus tard, elle se retrouve à en payer les pots cassés. Foutue vie ! Pense-t-elle amèrement. Se retrouver à une grande table vide en attendant son mari, quelle belle vie.

\- Désolé, j'ai cru que je ne sortirais jamais du bureau du premier ministre. On avait beaucoup à parler.

Oliver lui donne un bisou sur le front en arrivant vers elle.

\- C'est pas grave, je viens juste de commencer à manger, sourit-elle hypocritement.

\- Je vais prendre une douche et je te rejoins, la journée a été dure.

Elle acquiesce et continue son repas. Oh oui ! Foutue vie.

Il revient une bonne demi-heure plus tard. Il a vraiment l'air épuisé, cela dit.

\- Comment s'est passée ta journée de travail ? Tu t'entends bien avec tes collègues ? Demande Hermione pour faire passer le temps.

\- Oh oui, plutôt. J'ai retrouvé quelques anciens. Par contre, celui avec qui je travaille en ce moment, je ne le connais pas, mais je m'entends déjà plutôt bien avec.

Il enfourne sa fourchette dans la bouche et mâche comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis un petit bout de temps.

\- Contente pour toi. Il doit être sympa alors ? D'habitude, tu ne t'entends pas aussi facilement avec les gens que tu ne connais pas.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, je suis enfermé avec lui dans une pièce confinée à faire des recherches.

Le silence reprend ses droits. On entend plus que le crépitement du feu dans la cheminée.

\- Je pourrais te montrer où je travaille, si tu veux ?

C'est rare qu'il fasse le premier pas vers sa femme. En général, c'est Hermione qui demande ce genre de choses. C'est rare qu'il lui propose quoi que ce soit.

\- Mais, j'ai le droit ? Je pensais que c'était secret-défense.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de te dire sur quoi je fais des recherches, mais je peux te montrer mon bureau et les alentours.

Hermione est décontenancée.

\- Tu ne m'as pourtant jamais amenée avec toi au ministère américain quand tu travaillais là-bas. Tu refusais à chaque fois, même.

\- J'ai changé d'avis. Tu devrais être contente, tu vas pouvoir enfin sortir, toi qui te plains depuis des jours que tu restes enfermée au manoir, dit-il, pas le moins du monde troublé par ce que vient de dire sa femme. Tu n'as qu'à venir demain au déjeuner, on mangera ensemble. Je préviendrai l'accueil pour que tu puisses passer.

\- D-D'accord.

Sur le moment, elle ne trouve rien de mieux à dire, toujours un peu surprise par cet élan de gentillesse. Leur mariage n'est peut-être pas si perdu que ça finalement.

C'est avec un peu de stress qu'Hermione se rend au ministère de la magie. La dernière fois qu'elle y est allée, c'était durant la guerre, quand elle cherchait les horcruxes avec Harry et Ron. Cela ne s'était pas passé comme prévu, et ils ont dû courir à la fin. Qu'importe, c'est du passé, mais elle ne peut pas s'empêcher d'y penser.

Elle arrive par la voie d'une cheminée, il y a beaucoup de monde. Elle contourne la fontaine et se rend à la réception, où se trouve une jeune femme.

\- Que puis-je pour vous ? Demande-t-elle poliment.

\- Je viens voir mon mari, Oliver Sutton. Il travaille au Département des Mystères. Normalement, il vous a prévenu que je viendrais…

La jeune femme fait une drôle de tête en la regardant de haut-en-bas.

\- Oh, je vois. Prenez l'ascenseur et allez au premier sous-sol. Son bureau se trouve au fond du couloir, à votre droite quand vous sortirez de l'ascenseur.

Sans plus de politesse, Hermione se dirige vers les ascenseurs. Cette femme était bizarre, pense-t-elle. Une fois arrivée à l'étage voulu, Hermione prend directement la droite. Elle ne r*** pas de rater le bureau de son mari, puisqu'il y a son nom sur la porte. C'est une chance, étant donné qu'il y a beaucoup trop de portes. Elle toque, alors que quelques personnes passent en la regardant bizarrement. Décidément, c'est à la mode, de regarder les gens de travers.

Hermione enclenche la poignée et entre sans attendre une réponse. Oliver est assis à son bureau, penché sur une feuille.

\- Je n'arrive pas trop tôt au moins ? Demande-t-elle.

Il relève les yeux comme s'il venait seulement de remarquer sa présence.

\- Oh, non. Je viens de finir ce que j'avais à faire. Assieds-toi, si tu veux.

\- J'ai apporté à manger, dit-elle en posant un panier sur le bureau.

C'est dans le silence le plus total qu'ils mangent. Comme d'habitude, ils n'ont rien à se dire. Après le repas, Oliver fait visiter quelques pièces à Hermione. Elle découvre les lieux, subjuguée. Elle ne se doutait pas que de pareils endroits existaient, surtout ici. Mais elle ne fait aucun commentaire sur ça, préférant l'écouter. À la fin de la visite, ils retournent dans le bureau. Ils discutent un peu, ce qui, encore une fois, étonne la jeune femme, qui ne s'attendait pas à échanger plus que des formalités avec lui. L'air de la Grande-Bretagne lui fait peut-être du bien, qui sait ?

En tout cas, ils n'ont pas le temps de plus parler, qu'on vient frapper à la porte du bureau. En regardant l'heure, ils se rendent compte que l'heure de la pause est terminée.

\- Entrez ! Crie Oliver.

La porte s'ouvre et Hermione vient se mettre à côté de son mari, un peu peureuse. Elle ne sait pas si elle a vraiment le droit d'être là pendant les heures de travail.

\- Je t'ai apporté ce qui tu m'as demandé ce mat…

Le nouvel arrivant se tait quand il aperçoit que son collège n'est pas seul. Pendant un instant, un tout petit instant, le cœur d'Hermione s'arrête en voyant la personne en face d'elle.

Est-ce une illusion ou est-ce vraiment lui, devant ses yeux ?

Un teint plus pâle que la mort elle-même, des cheveux blond platine, limite blanc, des yeux gris, un regard glacial, encore plus qu'un iceberg, et une expression impassible. Pas de doute sur l'identité de cette personne.

Drago Malefoy !

Devant elle se tient Drago Malefoy. Elle qui ne pensait jamais le revoir. Mais en même temps, ça paraissait peu probable. Quoi qu'il arrive, le passé finit toujours par la rattraper. Elle qui avait déjà du mal à l'oublier. Elle qui a mis tant d'effort à le faire.

\- Drago ! Justement, je n'allais pas tarder à venir te chercher, dès que ma femme serait partie, dit Oliver qui n'a pas l'air de remarquer l'expression que prend le visage de sa dite-femme.

Le blond reste muet quelques secondes en regardant Hermione, lui non plus ne s'attendait pas à la voir. Encore moins ici.

\- Chérie, je te présente mon collègue de travail dont je t'ai parlé hier, Drago. Drago, je te présente ma femme, Hermione.

\- On se connaît déjà, s'empresse de dire la jeune femme, pour éviter de prolonger le malaise. On était à Poudlard ensemble.

Bien sûr, elle ne va pas dire la vérité. Elle ne va pas dire l'impensable, ce serait malvenu, surtout qu'Oliver est jaloux comme pas deux. Alors lui dire que son collège de travail est, jadis, sorti avec elle ? Non, ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée…

* * *

**_* Il existe 28 familles sacrées de Sang-pur en Grande-Bretagne, mais pour le bien de mon histoire, j'en ai rajouter une, les _Sutton_. _**

Alors, un avis ? Cela vous-à-t-il donner envie de lire la suite ?


	2. Le passé nous rattrape toujours

_**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**_

_**Amlou : Hey, Oh merci. :) Non l'écriture de la fic n'est par terminer, mais je compte bien aller jusqu'au bout. Pour te dire je ne pense pas qu'elle fasse plus de 10 chapitres. (Mais j'en suis pas sûr.) Et pour le rythme de publication, je ne suis absolument pas régulière comme tu peux le voir, puisque j'ai mis presque 2 mois à publier ce 2ème chapitre. En tout cas merci pour ta review. :)**_

* * *

_« Il y a des jours où je vis loin du monde autour._

_Des jours où mon cœur est trop lourd._

_Tant de souvenirs qui me lassent._

_[...]_

_Il y a des nuits où je voudrais oublier_

_Où mon cœur est prisonnier d'anciennes images qui __m'assaillent__. »_

_( Le passé – Tal )_

* * *

_**Chapitre 2: Le passé nous rattrape toujours.**_

Hermione reste encore pantoise. Elle ne sait toujours pas comment réagir face à lui. Face à eux. Sur TOUS les gens qui peuvent travailler ici, il a fallu que ce soit Drago Malefoy le collègue d'Oliver. La malchance est tenace. Elle savait qu'en revenant ici, elle devrait faire face au passé, mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé retrouver la personne qu'elle avait aimée avant de partir loin. La raison pour laquelle elle est partie, même. La raison qui l'a poussée à dire « oui » quand Oliver l'a demandée en mariage. La raison qui lui a dicté de partir parce que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Drago est surtout la raison du pourquoi ses parents ont voulu qu'elle se marie avec Oliver : pour qu'elle arrête d'être malheureuse.

Des explications s'imposent, non ?

Il y a 11 ans maintenant, après la guerre, Hermione a continué Poudlard, sa 7ème année, sans Harry et Ron, qui eux avaient commencé leur formation d'Auror. Mais elle avait Ginny et Luna, ce qui lui a permis de ne pas se retrouver seule. Tout se passait bien les premières semaines, comme si Voldemort et les mangemorts n'avaient jamais existé. Tout le monde avait changé, plus en bien qu'en mal, fort heureusement. Oui, tout le monde peut changer quand ces personnes le veulent. Drago Malefoy en était la preuve vivante. Lui qui était si imbu de lui-même durant les 6 premières années à Poudlard, se sentait sûrement plus léger, libéré de l'emprise qu'avait son père sur lui, libéré de sa coupe. Il était libre maintenant, prêt à commencer une nouvelle vie. Pourtant Hermione savait qu'elle ne deviendrait jamais amie avec lui. C'était impossible ça. Pourtant, Drago avait commencé à lui parler normalement comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été ennemis. Ce n'était pas de longues conversations qu'ils avaient, juste des bonjours dans les couloirs quand ils se croisaient. Si elle fût étonnée au début, elle s'en est vite accommodée. Puis au mois de Novembre 1998, 2 mois après le début des cours, leur relation a pris un tournant. Ce mois-là Hermione est devenue amie avec Pansy Parkinson, chose impensable il y a encore quelques années. Elle aussi avait changé, finie la garce et bonjour la gentille jeune femme. Curieusement c'est la Serpentard qui a fait le premier pas vers la Gryffondor, cette dernière l'a aidée dans un devoir de potion et elles ont enterré la hache de guerre. Elles se sont mises à traîner de temps en temps ensemble et évidemment, Pansy étant amie avec Drago, ils se sont vus plus souvent.

Et puis ce qui devait arriver arriva, au plus grand étonnement de leurs amis. Ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble. Non, ça Hermione ne l'avait jamais prévu, et elle avait encore moins prévu de tomber amoureuse de lui. Ça paraissait complètement fou à l'époque, et même aujourd'hui.

La Hermione du présent revient peu à peu à la réalité quand elle réalise qu'il faut qu'elle les laisse travailler.

\- Je suis désolée, je vais y aller. À ce soir ! Dit-elle à son mari en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.

Elle ne regarde même pas le blond en partant du bureau. Son cœur bat à mille à l'heure.

Toujours dans le bureau, Drago regarde son collègue et essaie de paraître le plus naturel possible devant lui.

\- Alors comme ça, tu es marié à Hermione Granger ? Demande-t-il avec un brin de curiosité dans la voix. J'étais loin de me douter que ça pouvait être elle quand tu m'as dit que tu étais marié. C'est assez déroutant !

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est une née-moldue ? Son sang ne me dérange pas plus que ça.

\- Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes mariés ?

\- Bientôt 10 ans, le temps passe vite. Mais je ne me plains pas, elle n'est pas si chiante ou juste un peu, rit-il.

10 ans ? 10 ans ? Pense Drago inlassablement dans sa tête. C'est juste après leur rupture alors. Elle n'a pas perdu de temps.

Dans le hall du ministère, Hermione, elle, est encore bien troublée. Elle marche, son panier à la main, en chancelant, et sa tête lui tourne. Une boule se forme dans sa gorge, elle n'était pas prêtre, oh que non, à le revoir. Quoi que, elle a la drôle d'impression d'être un plus légère qu'en arrivant, est-ce que c'est Drago qui lui fait cet effet ou est-ce juste le fruit du hasard ? Qu'importe, elle a besoin d'un peu d'air.

Arrivée au manoir, par la cheminée, elle se précipite dehors. Une bonne bouffée d'air frais ne peut que lui faire du bien.

Elle a chaud, et le seul moyen de la rafraîchir, c'est de l'eau froide. Elle se passe donc la tête sous le robinet du lavabo de la salle de bain. Et elle repense de nouveau à sa dernière année à Poudlard. Le soir où Drago et elle avaient parlé à la tour d'Astronomie. C'était la première fois qu'ils avaient une vraie discussion, bien avant qu'ils ne se mettent ensemble. Ce temps lui semble loin et proche à la fois.

Tout se passait bien durant les jours et semaines suivant le début de leur relation. Mais à la fin de l'année, quelques temps avant qu'ils ne soient diplômés, une ombre venait noircir le tableau idyllique qu'ils avaient peint. Hermione est tombée enceinte, un accident, un terrible accident. Le jour où elle l'a appris, elle s'est enfermée dans une cabine des toilettes des filles et a pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle l'avait appris en allant à l'infirmerie par Madame Pomfresh. Elle y était allée juste pour un simple mal de ventre, qu'elle croyait être dû à la trop de grosse quantité de mousses au chocolat qu'elle avait mangée le midi même. Finalement, elle était sortie de là le visage décomposé et pâle comme la mort. Elle ne savait pas exactement quand est-ce que c'était arrivé. Ils se sont toujours protégés, ou alors elle avait cru le faire une fois alors que non. Les jours suivants, elle n'avait rien dit à personne et elle comptait sur Pom-Pom pour ne rien dire à McGonagall. Ce n'est que la veille de la remise des diplômes qu'elle l'avait dit à Drago. Lui aussi était devenu livide. Il n'avait déjà pas beaucoup de couleurs, là, c'était encore pire. Ils ont mis du temps avant de le dire à leurs proches. Il aura fallu attendre Juillet pour que Hermione le dise à ses parents, qui venaient de fraîchement retrouver la mémoire. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils la comprennent, mais pas de là à ce qu'ils demandent qu'elle avorte sous prétexte que cet enfant lui brisera la vie. Du côté de Drago, c'était encore pire, son père était réellement en colère que son fils ait « copulé avec une sang-de-bourbe », et contre toutes attentes, leurs parents se sont entretenus tous les quatre sans que les principaux concernés ne le sachent. Et la conclusion fût qu'Hermione avorte pour le bien de tous et que, surtout, Drago et elle se séparent. Lucius Malefoy a été clair là-dessus, et les parents d'Hermione étaient d'accord, pour une raison que eux seuls savaient.

Leur chemins ont pris une direction différente à ce moment-là : Drago a été obligé d'épouser Astoria Greengrass, comme convenu depuis leur enfance, et Hermione a avorté, enfin c'est ce que Lucius a dit à son fils avant le mariage.

Après tout ça, Hermione a rencontré Oliver alors qu'elle était dans la plus grande des détresses. Ils se sont fréquentés quelques temps, avant de se mettre ensemble et de se marier quelques mois plus tard.

Elle n'a jamais eu de nouvelles de Drago, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Elle pensait qu'il s'était marié, comme avait annoncé sa mère quand elle était à Ste Mangouste, et comme elle l'avait vu dans la Gazette du Sorcier au moment des fiançailles, _« L'héritier Malefoy va épouser la cadette Greengrass cet été. »_, avec leur photo juste en-dessous. Cela l'avait anéantie.

Mais de l'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis. Tout ça, c'est du passé. Un passé loin derrière elle. C'est ce qu'elle essaye de se dire. Même si elle n'est pas heureuse avec Oliver, elle doit regarder droit devant elle, pas derrière. Jamais.

Il faut qu'elle essaye de faire comme si elle n'avait pas revu se ex-petit-ami, et tout ira bien.

OoooOoooO

Les jours passent, et Hermione s'ennuie toujours un peu plus dans le manoir. Heureusement, elle peut aller faire les courses avec Nana. Un moment où elle peut quitter la maison et enfin respirer.

Alors qu'elle arpente une des rangées de livres de Fleury et Bott, elle se fait interpeller par une voix jusque-là presque inconnue. Elle se retourne. Pansy.

Elle est surprise de la voir, l'ancienne Serpentard l'est tout autant, voire plus.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais revenue. C'est génial.

\- Pansy ! Woah ! Je suis ravie de te revoir après tout ce temps.

Elles ne se sont pas revues depuis très longtemps, bien avant qu'Hermione ne parte pour l'Amérique. La dernière fois qu'elle l'a vue, c'était juste avant qu'elle ne rentre à Ste Mangouste pour se faire avorter. Elles ont perdu le contact en même temps qu'elle a rompu avec Drago

\- Tu as changé, c'est fou !

Cela, Hermione le sait bien. Toutes les vieilles connaissances qui l'ont croisée le lui ont dit. Mais c'est la vérité, après tout. Elle a perdu du poids depuis Poudlard, ses joues se sont creusées, des rides se sont formées en raison du stress, ses yeux sont les premiers à avoir été touchés.

\- Toi par contre, tu n'as pas changé, rit l'ancienne Gryffondor.

Elles restent quelques minutes à parler de tout et de rien, heureuses de se revoir après tout ce temps.

\- Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir prévenue pour mon départ. Comme on ne s'était pas parlé depuis un moment, je ne savais pas vraiment si tu aurais été contente de me parler.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas. Je savais que tu étais partie, mais en revanche, j'ignorais que tu t'étais mariée. Je l'ai appris par Potter, que j'ai croisé par hasard, et je lui ai demandé de tes nouvelles. J'étais surprise qu'il m'apprenne ton mariage. Mais c'est du passé maintenant, tu es revenue. Tu es toujours mariée ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. D'ailleurs, j'ai prévu de lui faire rencontrer la famille Weasley. Si tu veux le rencontrer toi aussi, tu es la bienvenue chez moi.

\- Très bien ! Envoies-moi un hibou ce jour-là. Je dois te laisser, j'ai du travail et je suis déjà en retard. On se revoit plus tard, dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Hermione la salue et continue de parcourir les allées du magasin. Elle est plutôt heureuse de revoir Pansy. Phrase qu'elle n'aurait pas pu dire quelques années en arrière, c'est vrai.

Après ses emplettes, Hermione rentre avec Nana.

En début de soirée, elle a tenu à vouloir aider Nana pour le dîner. Cette dernière n'aime pas trop ça, jugeant que la « maîtresse de maison » n'a pas à faire ça, ce n'est pas son rôle. Qu'importe, Hermione s'ennuie, il faut bien qu'elle s'occupe.

Comme presque tous les soirs, elle se retrouve à manger seule à la grande table. À 23 heures passées, Oliver n'est toujours pas rentré, ce qui inquiète fortement sa femme. Cela la rend intenable et paranoïaque.

_« … Il est forcément retenu par son patron… »_

_« … Il doit avoir beaucoup de travail… »_

_« … Non, il ne peut pas avoir récidiver, pas encore… »_

Tout s'embrouille dans sa tête. Elle voudrait bien que son cerveau arrête de fonctionner au moins 10 secondes, il surchauffe là.

Minuit. Toujours rien. Nada. Aucune nouvelle. Il ne met pas autant de temps pour rentrer d'habitude. Il quitte toujours le travail plus tôt.

1 heure du matin, Nana a abandonné et est partie se coucher. Pattenrond, lui, dort déjà depuis un bon bout de temps.

Puis c'est à 1 heures 34 que la porte du manoir grince un peu, signe qu'Oliver vient de rentrer.

Hermione se précipite sur lui telle une furie.

\- Mais enfin, pourquoi tu rentres aussi tard, j'étais morte d'inquiétude…

Mais elle s'arrête brusquement dans sa question quand elle voit l'état de son mari. Les yeux rouges, presque vides, avec une pointe de colère. Il a bu ! Il empeste l'alcool, ça aurait été trop beau qu'il ne recommence pas. Il a sa cravate complètement défaite, sa veste toute froissée, et les boutons de sa chemise sont mal boutonnés. Et il sent surtout une odeur qu'Hermione n'a jamais sentie sur lui : la lavande. Une odeur qu'elle ne trouve pas très attrayante.

Comme si de rien n'était, Oliver passe devant elle pour grimper les escaliers. Il ne lui donne pas plus d'explications, mais la jeune femme ne compte pas en rester là.

\- Oliver ! Où étais-tu ?

Il ne l'écoute toujours pas et s'engouffre dans la chambre. Elle le suit.

\- Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ?

\- Parce que je n'ai rien à dire. Lâches-moi ! Dit-il en enlevant sa veste.

\- Tu m'as promis que tu arrêterais de boire. Alors, en première chose, pourquoi ne pas me dire la raison pour laquelle tu as recommencé ?

Il s'assoit sur le lit en jetant sa veste plus loin et regarde un point fixe dans le vide.

Hermione savait que c'était foutu d'avance. Il l'a refait et il ne s'arrêtera sûrement pas, qu'importe ce qu'il dira, un alcoolique reste un alcoolique. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui avait promis d'arrêter, mais là, elle avait cru qu'en changeant d'air, il tiendrait réellement sa promesse. Raté ! Pour elle ne sait quelle raison, il ne l'a pas tenue.

\- Mes collègues ont voulu fêter mes 1 mois de travail ici, et du coup, on est allé au Chaudron Baveur. Je leur ai dit que je ne buvais pas, ils m'ont pas écouté et ont insisté. Au bout de quelques minutes, j'en avais marre et j'ai accepté. Voilà la vérité ! Je peux aller dormir maintenant ? Je suis fatigué.

Pourquoi elle a l'impression qu'il est en train de lui mentir ?

\- Quoi ? Non ! Tu mens, je le sais.

\- Vas-t-en ! J'ai plus envie de parler.

\- Non ! Répète-t-elle.

Il se lève du lit et la pousse en dehors de la chambre en fermant la porte. Elle tombe par terre, sur ses fesses.

\- Est-ce que madame va bien ? Nana peut aller lui faire mal, sinon.

Nana se trouve à côté d'elle. Hermione est complètement dépitée.

\- Non, Nana ! Ce n'est pas la peine, il va se calmer.

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il est comme ça. Il y a eu pire même. Dire qu'il était un garçon doux et plein de sympathie quand Hermione l'a rencontré, il passait son temps à la faire rire pour lui redonner le sourire. Cela marchait la plupart du temps. C'est en grande partie pourquoi elle est tombée amoureuse de lui, pourquoi elle était heureuse de le voir quand il venait lui rendre visite à Ste Mangouste. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin… Elle croyait pouvoir être heureuse en l'épousant, qu'il serait comme avant leur mariage. Ça n'a duré qu'un temps ! 1 an après, il a commencé à boire et il est devenu plus violent, dans ses paroles d'abord, et ensuite dans ses gestes. Au début, c'était des gifles quand elle lui répondait mal, et après, il était encore plus violent avec elle, allant jusqu'aux coups de poing quand elle lui « désobéissait ». Une fois, une seule et unique fois, il a essayé de l'étrangler. Il a repris ce qu'il lui restait d'esprit, et avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable, il s'est mis à genoux devant elle en la suppliant de lui pardonner. Il pleurnichait et hurlait en même temps. Hermione, elle, ne savait pas du tout comment réagir. Tout a réellement commencé à partir de là : il buvait, lui faisait mal, et la suppliait de lui pardonner des minutes plus tard. Il y a encore 1 an, ça arrivait tous les soirs. Bien sûr qu'elle a pensé à partir, à demander le divorce, mais une petite voix lui disait qu'il avait besoin d'elle, qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle le laisse seul.

Et avant de revenir ici, Oliver lui a fait la promesse qu'il arrêterait de boire pour de bon. Encore une promesse en l'air. Hermione se demande combien de temps elle tiendra encore comme ça. Être un punching-ball pour son mari est la dernière chose qu'elle a envie de devenir. Pourtant, ça semble bien parti pour recommencer.

Ayant vécu une nuit particulièrement difficile, Hermione, accompagnée de son fidèle panier, marche en direction de l'accueil du ministère, bien décidée à parler à son mari à propos de son alcoolisme. Chose qu'elle n'a pas pu faire depuis hier.

C'est toujours la même femme, assise à son siège, se limant les ongles. Cette dernière lève la tête vers Hermione une fois celle-ci arrivée à la hauteur du comptoir.

\- Bonjour, je viens voir mon mari, dit poliment madame Sutton.

La réceptionniste fronce les sourcils, du genre : mais qui est votre mari ? Visiblement, elle ne se rappelle pas d'elle. Quelle mémoire. En même temps, elle doit en voir passer des gens, Hermione ne lui en veut pas.

\- Pardon, Oliver Sutton, il est dans le département des Mystères.

\- Oh, heu… pardon madame Sutton, je ne vous ai pas reconnue…

Elle vient de perdre de sa superbe tout d'un coup. Elle a l'air troublé. C'est au tour de la brune de froncer les sourcils. C'est là qu'elle sent cette odeur qui ne l'a presque pas quittée tellement elle est immonde aux yeux de la née-moldu. La lavande. Cette conne de réceptionniste sent la lavande. Hermione se mord l'intérieur de la joue. Alors, Oliver était avec elle hier soir ? Est-ce qu'il a couché avec elle ? Elle voit rouge. Elle a envie de lui arracher les cheveux ! Non seulement, il recommence a boire, mais en plus, il recommence à la tromper… Il ne pouvait pas choisir quelqu'un de mieux au moins ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ?

\- Laissez tomber. Je ne vais pas le voir finalement, dit-elle sèchement.

\- D-D'accord, comme vous voul…

Elle ne veut plus entendre un seul mot sortir de la bouche de cette vipère aux cheveux roses de pouffiasse et s'en va vers les cheminées.

OoooOoooO

Dans son lit, le soir, et alors que son mari dort paisiblement, Hermione rumine. Elle ne supporte pas l'idée qu'il l'ait encore trompée. Elle a juste l'impression de ne lui servir à rien, d'être réellement inutile. Et pourtant, il est la seule personne qu'elle a. C'est vrai, elle ne parle quasiment plus à ses parents et ne les a même pas vus depuis son retour. Harry et Ron font leur vie chacun de leur côté. Elle est bien loin, l'époque de Poudlard, où ils étaient comme cul et chemise. La vie les a séparés, ou plutôt, c'est elle-même qui les a séparés en voulant partir loin d'ici. Oui, elle a fait une belle erreur en acceptant de se marier à Oliver, mais elle était désespérée à l'époque et essayait de se convaincre qu'elle serait heureuse avec lui. Apparemment, non ! Et là, son esprit dérive vers Drago : est-ce qu'elle aurait été heureuse si elle s'était opposée à ses parents et à ceux du blond ? Sûrement, oui ! Mais on ne peut jamais être certain.

Et cet enfant, il aurait quel âge, aujourd'hui ? 10 ans. Et à quoi il ressemblerait ? Elle aurait aimé le savoir. Drago et elle, parents et mariés, ayant une vie de famille banale, mais tellement heureuse. Elle soupire, elle ne peut que s'en vouloir à elle-même pour cette vie chaotique.

Et lui ? Regrette-t-il ses choix ? Est-il heureux avec la Greengrass ? Sont-ils toujours ensembles, du moins ? Et ont-ils des enfants ? Trop de questions pour son cerveau, qui n'a pas fonctionné ainsi depuis longtemps. Il a dû rouiller depuis.

Le lendemain, Hermione essaye de se convaincre que sa vie aurait pu être pire… Vous y croyez ? Parce qu'elle, non !

En fin de journée, quelle n'est pas sa surprise de voir son mari rentrer plus tôt. Et elle est encore plus surprise de voir qu'il n'est pas seul. Drago se tient juste à côté de lui. Mais que fait-il ici ? Hermione se sent désespérée, pour ne pas changer.

\- Tu rentres tôt chéri, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir !

Elle se sent réellement mal à l'aise et ne sait pas comment se comporter avec le blond. Doit-elle être distante, comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre eux, ou alors se la jouer amis-amis ? Non, très mauvaise idée.

\- Bonjour, lance le blond.

Elle hoche la tête, distante. C'est bien.

\- Je voulais inviter mon tout nouvel ami chez moi, ça ne te dérange pas, au moins ?

Nouvel ami ? Génial, on ne pouvait pas faire plus horrible comme situation. Bon, au moins, Drago n'a rien osé dire sur leur ancienne relation, c'est une bonne nouvelle.

\- Pas du tout ! Heureuse que tu t'aies fait un ami, dit-elle en ayant un regard un peu trop insistant sur son ancien petit-ami, qui, lui, trouve ses chaussures intéressantes d'un coup.

Fort heureusement, Oliver ne remarque rien de ce malaise.

Ce dernier fait visiter le manoir et les environs à son invité, qui est resté même pour le dîner. Quelle chance a Hermione ! Non, pas du tout. Le repas s'est passé dans le silence le plus gênant qu'elle n'ait jamais connu, enfin Oliver faisait la conversation, mais sa femme n'a préféré ne pas écouter, trop préoccupée à se demander s'il s'agissait d'un cauchemar qu'elle était en train de vivre. Quelle femme rêverait que son mari soit ami avec son ex ? Rassurez-moi, aucune ?

Au milieu du repas, Oliver est parti chercher quelque chose à la cuisine, ce qui fait que Hermione et Drago sont restés seuls quelques minutes. Assis face à face, ils se sont regardés dans les yeux, sans rien dire. Aucun n'a parlé durant ce laps de temps. La jeune femme aurait pu croire qu'il était dans ses pensées et qu'il ne la regardait pas vraiment, mais si, il était bel et bien en train de la regarder. Le silence est devenu pesant, et c'est quand Oliver est revenu à la table que Drago a commencé à s'intéresser à la tapisserie, et Hermione, à son assiette.

\- Vous devez avoir des trucs à vous dire, depuis tout ce temps, non ?

Les deux concernés se regardent de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, juste interloqués.

Hermione ne sait pas vraiment quoi répondre, elle pourrait simplement dire qu'ils n'ont jamais été amis, ce qui est, en soi, la vérité. Mais ce serait mentir aussi, puisque qu'ils sont sortis ensembles fut un temps, et ont même conçu un petit être. La première option semble tellement mieux, mais elle ne sait pas comment pourrait réagir Drago si elle disait ça.

Finalement, en voyant son ex-compagne se tourmenter, c'est le blond qui prend la parole.

\- On ne s'est jamais entendu ! Elle était la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter, et lui et moi, on était... comment dire... ennemi. Même si en y repensant, cela semble très gamin aujourd'hui.

La brune remercie intérieurement le blond pour ne lui avoir rien dit. Il doit bien avoir compris, que c'était plus ou moins tabou de parler de ça à son mari.

\- Oh ! Je vois. C'est vrai qu'en plus de ça, tu es un sang-pur, et Hermione une née-moldu, ça ne devait pas arranger votre relation, dit Oliver sans penser à mal.

\- Il a été le premier à me traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe, alors si tu veux savoir, oui, on peut dire que notre relation, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, était catastrophique, rit-elle en repensant à ce fameux jour durant leur deuxième année.

Elle devrait en être toujours en colère, mais elle préfère le prendre à la rigolade.

\- Mais tu t'es bien vengée en 3ème année, en m'envoyant un coup de poing en plein visage… Et tu avais raison, je n'étais qu'un petit con ! Rit-il à son tour.

On peut dire aussi que le temps fait mûrir les gens, et fort heureusement.

\- Elle a fait ça ? Demande Oliver en se joignant à leurs rires.

\- Je m'en rappelle ! C'était très satisfaisant, rit de plus belle Hermione.

\- Je crois que j'aurais aimé voir ça.

\- Bon, ça va ! Arrêtez, s'exclame le blond à moitié dans un fou-rire.

Après ce moment, qui a réussi à détendre Hermione et à lui faire oublier l'alcoolémie d'Oliver, le trio termine le repas et Drago part quelques temps plus tard. Elle ne pensait pas que ce serait aussi facile de le revoir. Après leur rupture brutale, ils n'ont même pas eu le temps de s'expliquer, ils ont juste disparu de leurs vies respectives, comme si finalement, ils ne s'étaient jamais aimés. Alors, oui, le revoir après toutes ces années et faire presque comme s'il ne s'était rien passé était très bizarre pour la jeune femme. Mais au fond, le blond n'a pas l'air si mal-à-l'aise en sa présence, c'est sûrement mieux comme ça. Peut-être qu'un jour, ils parleront du passé, mais pas maintenant, c'est beaucoup trop tôt.

\- Est-ce tu sais si Drago est marié ? Demande Hermione en enlevant une de ses boucles d'oreilles.

Ils sont sur le point de se coucher, et la brune a besoin d'en savoir un peu plus sur la vie de son ex-compagnon.

\- Heu… Je ne sais pas. Quand je lui ai demandé, il m'a simplement dit qu'il avait une vie de famille « compliquée ». J'en sais pas plus, répond Oliver en s'enfonçant dans les draps, éreinté par sa journée de travail.

Quant à Hermione, elle en reste pantoise. Sa vie serait si « compliquée » que ça pour ne rien dire à son collègue ? Un simple « oui » ou « non » aurait pu suffire aussi. Peut-être qu'il ne s'est pas marié avec Astoria finalement, mais dans ce cas, c'est affreux parce qu'ils ont rompu pour rien, ils ont coupé contact pour rien, on les a séparés pour rien ! Au fond, elle espère que ce n'est pas le cas. Tout aurait été fait inutilement, et ça, la brune ne veut pas y penser.

Le lendemain, Hermione a reçu sa famille, ses parents surtout, et ses amis, Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Padma, et bien sûr, les Weasley, Ron, Molly, Arthur, George, et Bill, et Fleur sans les enfants. Pour leur présenter, ou du moins, leur faire faire la connaissance d'Oliver. Ce dernier n'était pas très enchanté de se retrouver comme une bête de foire.

Hélas, Pansy n'a pas pu venir, mais Hermione lui a demandé de venir une prochaine fois.

La journée s'est plutôt bien passée, et tout le monde était heureux d'avoir pu être réunis avec leur ancienne Miss-je-sais-tout.

Les jours suivants se ressemblent pour cette dernière, qui s'ennuie fermement au Manoir. Elle ne sait réellement pas quoi faire et tourne en rond. Heureusement, la journée avec Pansy arrive vite. Elle est heureuse de revoir son ancienne amie. Elles sont d'ailleurs attablées autour d'une tasse de café et de thé, à se raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ces dernières années.

\- … et c'est comme ça que j'ai commencé ma formation chez les Aurors, ça n'a pas été facile au début, mais j'ai voulu, alors j'ai pu, rit l'ancienne Serpentard. Bon alors, où est ton mari ? J'ai hâte de le rencontrer. Il sait se faire désirer, celui-là.

\- Son travail de Langue-de-plomb lui prend énormément de temps, c'était pareil aux États-Unis. Il n'est presque jamais là, mais je m'y fais, rit Madame Sutton.

\- Tu as bien du courage ! Je ne resterais pas mariée longtemps avec quelqu'un qui n'est jamais à la maison.

Hermione hausse les épaules. Si seulement elle pouvait avoir la force de caractère de Pansy, sa vie serait sûrement plus simple. Après, elle est une Sang-pur, sa vie est plus simple que celle de l'ancienne Gryffondor. Elle n'a pas eu des parents pour lui dire qu'épouser quelqu'un comme Oliver la rendrait sans doute heureuse, parce qu'il est gentil, tout comme sa famille, et qu'il est surtout riche. Et oui, notre très chère Hermione a été poussée par ses parents à le fréquenter et ils ont eu ce qu'ils voulaient, finalement.

Un claquement de porte se fait entendre, suivi de bruits de pas qui viennent par ici. Pansy est de dos à Oliver quand celui-ci arrive dans le salon. Hermione lui sourit, un faux sourire.

\- Désolé ! Tu sais comment est le Ministre de la magie, toujours à me retenir dans son bureau.

Sa femme ne cherche pas à savoir si tout ça est vrai, elle commence à se lasser de tout ça.

Le brun arrive à la hauteur de Pansy, qui lève la tête vers le nouvel arrivant. Ce dernier baisse les yeux pour voir cette invitée dont sa femme n'arrête pas de parler, et son sourire se fane bien vite. Elle lui tend la main et se présente :

\- Enchantée, Pansy Parkinson !

Oliver regarde sa main tendue et la serre après quelques secondes de silence.

\- Oliver ! Mais vous devez déjà me connaître, dit-il trop sèchement au goût de sa femme.

Hermione ne sait pas pourquoi il est comme ça avec Pansy, et cette dernière n'a pas l'air offusqué plus que ça, au contraire elle lui fait un grand sourire.

\- En effet ! Puisque Hermione m'a parlé de vous. Vous êtes exactement comme je vous imaginais.

Elle le regarde de haut en bas en disant ça. Décidément, il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond. Hermione fronce les sourcils, ça veut dire quoi tout ce bazar ? Pourquoi Oliver a l'air irrité, et Pansy, si joyeuse d'un coup ? Est-ce qu'ils cachent quelque chose à la brune ? Cette dernière les regarde l'un après l'autre, et inversement, est-ce qu'il serait possible que Pansy soit la fameuse maîtresse d'Oliver ? Non, ça na pas de sens… Si ? Pas le temps de plus y songer qu'un petit bruit se fait entendre dans la pièce. Une sonnerie.

\- Oh ! Je vais être obligée de vous laisser, mon beeper sonne, affaire urgente ! Dit l'invitée en mettant sa veste qui était posée sur la chaise. Ah oui ! J'oubliais ! Blaise fait une petite soirée Samedi, dans 3 semaines, le 14, et vous êtes invités. Il a hâte de te revoir après tout ce temps, dit-elle de nouveau en regardant Hermione.

Puis elle s'en va en disant au revoir.

Blaise Zabini. Le meilleur ami de Drago durant leurs années à Poudlard. Lui aussi, ça fera bizarre de le revoir. Est-il toujours ami avec le blond ?

Nana arrive pour débarrasser les tasses et les coupelles de gâteaux de la table. La maîtresse de maison se lève pour l'aider quand son mari décide de prendre la parole en la regardant, le visage fou de rage.

\- Je ne veux plus jamais la voir dans MA maison ! Compris ?

Sa femme est choquée par le ton qu'il emploie, agressif et sec à la fois.

\- Pardon ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ?

\- Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre ! Dit-il en partant du salon.

De mieux en mieux. Il est exécrable et n'a pourtant pas l'air d'avoir bu. Est-ce qu'elle doit vraiment s'inquiéter et avoir peur que Pansy soit réellement la maîtresse de son mari ? C'est pour ça qu'il ne veut pas la voir ici, pour ne pas qu'elle côtoie sa femme ? Est-ce que Pansy Parkinson est une traîtresse ? Est-elle redevenue la garce qu'elle était durant leur premières années d'école ? Tout ça est louche.

Deux semaines plus tard, Hermione, en se levant le matin, a une envie de vomir. Rien ne paraîtrait inquiétant si elle n'avait pas du retard dans ses menstruations. Au fil de la journée, la panique ne cesse d'augmenter, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne devienne complètement paranoïaque et qu'elle fasse une mini-crise d'angoisse. Pourquoi ? Avoir un enfant ne lui a jamais effleuré l'esprit, surtout avec Oliver et sa condition actuelle. Le fait qu'il soit violent avec elle, c'est une chose, mais avec son propre enfant… Puis elle a beau l'aimer, du moins, elle le croit, avoir un enfant avec lui n'est pas réellement ce qu'elle veut. Oui, ça paraît absurde de ne pas vouloir d'enfant avec son mari, mais elle croit bien que la plaie ne se refermera jamais... De toute façon, Oliver n'est pas fait pour être père, il le dit lui-même d'ailleurs.

En fin d'après-midi, la jeune femme décide d'aller à Ste Mangouste, histoire d'être fixée. Disons qu'elle n'est pas réellement heureuse de retourner là-bas. Elle attend une demi-heure dans une salle d'attente, à se mordre l'intérieur de la lèvre et à taper du pied. Mais en sortant de la salle de consultation, elle est soulagée d'apprendre qu'elle a bel et bien du retard, et non une quelconque grossesse en vue. Pourtant, en rentrant chez elle, elle est toujours stressée, avec une boule au ventre sans savoir pourquoi. Elle reste allongée dans sa chambre sur les couvertures de son lit, à penser sans même savoir depuis combien de temps. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle entend des voix au rez-de-chaussée qu'elle ouvre les yeux et se demande : « pourquoi cette vie ? ». Elle n'a même pas la réponse. Pourquoi avoir choisi cette vie aux antipodes de la vie qu'elle voulait plus jeune ? Peut-être qu'elle le désirait vraiment, ce gosse, finalement !

Des pas dans les escaliers et une voix qui répète son prénom la réveillent, et elle se lève du lit en remettant sa robe correctement.

La porte s'ouvre, et Oliver est juste derrière celle-ci, un air vide sur le visage, qui n'est pas inconnu à Hermione. Il a bu !

\- Je t'appelle depuis quelques secondes, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Demande-t-il mi-inquiet, mi-suspicieux.

\- Rien. Je me suis endormie sur le lit. Je ne me sentais pas très bien.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Ça ne va pas ?

Elle hésite à lui dire la vérité, mais au point où elle en est... Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien.

\- Je… J'ai eu des nausées ce matin, et j'ai cru que j'étais enceinte… mais ce n'est pas le cas, j'ai été à Ste Mangouste, et on m'a confirmée que non. J'étais soulagée sur le moment, mais… je me sens un peu triste aussi. Je me sens à un âge où je veux un enfant…

Elle termine sa tirade en chuchotant, de peur de la réaction de son mari.

\- Un enfant ? Tu t'es réveillée ce matin en ayant une envie subite d'enfants ? Tu t'fous de moi ?

Elle baisse la tête. Elle savait que ça ne lui plairait pas.

\- Je sais, c'est ridicule, mais en même temps, je me dis que, peut-être, avoir un enfant… Ce serait bien.

Il hausse un sourcil, abasourdi, et souffle du nez.

\- Ce serait bien ? CE SERAIT BIEN ? Pardon ? Je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir un enfant, et encore moins avec toi ! Ce n'était pas dans le « contrat » quand je t'ai épousé. On était d'accord, tes parents et moi, et même si c'était en dépit des miens, que tu ne manquerais de rien, mais qu'il y avait une seule chose que je ne te donnerai jamais : un enfant ! Tu as eu ta chance pour ça… Mais tu as simplement décidé de l'abandonner et de le donner à une famille qui s'en occuperait mieux que toi !

Les larmes qui dévalent les joues d'Hermione n'ont jamais été aussi amères que maintenant. Non seulement, elle a la confirmation que ses parents l'ont presque _vendue_ à Oliver, mais en plus, il ose même lui balancer à la figure les erreurs qu'elle a pu faire par le passé.

\- Ce n'est pas juste ce que tu es en train de me faire pour que je culpabilise, pleure-t-elle.

\- Ouais, bah la vie est injuste.

Puis il s'en va de la chambre sans demander son reste. Elle tente de le rattraper, mais arrivée en haut des escaliers, elle entend une porte claquer, il est parti. Elle renifle et essuies ses larmes. Ça ne vaut pas le coup de pleurer pour ça, plus maintenant, c'est trop tard.

Elle descend les marches, et c'est avec étonnement et effroi qu'elle voit Drago en bas des escaliers. Mais que fait-il ici ? Est-ce qu'il a tout entendu ? Non, pitié.

\- Drago ? Mais…

Il a le visage impassible, mais elle peut comprendre à travers ses yeux qu'il a entendu. Hermione déglutit. Voilà qu'il sait, et ça la glace sur place.

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

\- Tu n'as pas avorté ?

\- Oh, ça ? Mais il ne sait plus ce qu'il dit quand il a bu. Tu devrais partir, je suis fatiguée, et j'ai envie d'être couchée avant qu'il ne rentre.

Elle essaye de le pousser vers la porte, et ça marche.

\- Dis-moi la vérité !

\- Mais c'est la vérité ce que j'te dis ! Allez, bonne nuit.

Et elle ferme la porte sans lui donner plus d'explications. Elle se sent vide de l'intérieur. Mentir, ça fait moins mal que la vérité. Du moins, pour elle. Le passé est le passé. Même si c'est dur pour elle, elle doit avancer une bonne fois pour toutes et dépasser le souvenir de cet enfant perdu. Elle aurait dû se douter qu'en revenant ici, elle devrait faire face à tout ça, pourtant.

* * *

_Un avis ?_


	3. Le secret d'Hermione

_« Nos cicatrices ont le mérite de nous rappeler que le passé n'a pas été qu'un rêve. » – Dragon Rouge._

* * *

**_Chapitre 3 : Le secret d'Hermione._**

Cette nuit-là, Oliver est rentré à trois heures du matin, soit cinq heures après son départ. Hermione a fait semblant de dormir quand elle a senti les draps se soulever et le matelas s'affaisser. Elle n'avait pas vraiment réussi à s'endormir durant tout ce temps, bien trop occupée à repenser à tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces dernières heures. C'est de pire en pire, et elle a l'impression d'être impuissante face à tout ça. Et puis, il faudrait qu'elle ait une discussion avec ses parents. Elle savait qu'il y avait quelque chose, mais au point de « vendre » sa fille au premier venu… Elle vit dans le mensonge depuis 10 ans, que ce soit au sujet de ce mariage ou de cet enfant perdu. Oliver a fait une bourde, c'est peu de le dire, mais il ne sait rien, il n'a jamais rien su.

Comment elle va pouvoir affronter Drago en face maintenant ? Il ne va pas la lâcher jusqu'à ce qu'il ait des réponses. Elle soupire et espère qu'il oubliera vite cette histoire, même si ça semble perdu d'avance.

\- Tu es réveillée ?

Elle se maudit intérieurement d'avoir fait du bruit.

\- Oui, est la seule réponse qu'elle puisse donner.

Il n'y a plus un bruit dans la chambre, à tel point qu'Hermione pense qu'il s'est endormi, mais elle n'ose pas vérifier, étant dos à lui.

\- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je suis qu'un con.

\- Cela n'excuse rien, ça fait trop longtemps que tu me blesses, et cette fois-ci, c'était la goutte d'eau. Me balancer à la figure que tu as passé je-ne-sais-quel-contrat avec mes parents me donne envie de vomir. Je ne suis qu'un vulgaire jouet pour vous, apparemment.

Une larme dévale sa joue et atterrit sur l'oreiller.

\- Ce n'était pas réellement un contrat, tu sais. Comme je te l'ai dit, j'étais en colère, j'ai dit ça sans m'en rendre compte.

\- Mais tu avoues quand même qu'il y avait un arrangement ?

Elle se lève en se mettant en face de son mari. Ce dernier ne sait pas comment formuler ce qu'il a à dire.

\- Oui, mais non ! Tes parents ont demandé aux miens si je pouvais te fréquenter, parce que tu sortais d'une relation qui t'avait brisée ! Et que justement, mes parents cherchaient une femme pour m'épouser. J'étais d'accord, parce que moi aussi, je sortais d'une relation chaotique. Le reste, tout s'est fait sans planification. Les sentiments que j'ai pour toi sont réels. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu es la plus belle chose qui ait pu m'arriver. Même si je ne te le montre jamais, je tiens à toi, c'est évident !

D'autres larmes coulent sur les joues de la jeune femme, mais cette fois-ci, c'est des larmes de joie. S'entendre dire tout ce qu'elle rêvait d'entendre de la part d'Oliver, c'est inespéré. Même si ses parents ont oublié d'omettre que ce sont eux qui ont _« brisé »_ sa relation avec le blond.

Elle s'approche un peu plus de lui et met ses deux mains des deux côtés de son visage. Elle se plonge dans les yeux azur de son mari avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il est chaste au début, puis un peu plus fougueux par la suite. Hermione se laisse, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, aller dans les bras de son mari, en oubliant presque ce qu'il s'est passé plus tôt dans la soirée.

_OooOooO_

C'est avec une petite pointe de stress que Hermione finit d'ajuster sa robe. Voilà une demi-heure qu'elle se bat avec elle-même pour choisir la robe, et elle a finalement opté pour une robe jaune poussin qui lui arrive aux genoux, avec une bretelle épaisse d'un coté et rien de l'autre, et ornée d'un décolleté en V où on voit juste la naissance de sa poitrine. Elle se regarde encore une fois dans le miroir, puis quitte la chambre pour rejoindre Oliver en bas.

Cela fait deux semaines de passées depuis les derniers événements. Hermione n'a pas revu Drago, à son plus grand bonheur, mais elle redoute de le voir ce soir. Hélas, elle ne sait toujours pas ce qu'elle peut lui dire. Pire, elle n'a pas envie de se justifier de quoi que ce soit. Il faut qu'elle reste accrochée à Oliver, comme ça, avec un peu de chance, le blond n'osera rien demander devant lui. Après tout, s'il avait voulu lui dire pour eux deux, ça ferait longtemps qu'il l'aurait déjà fait. Donc, en toute logique, elle n'a rien à craindre !

\- Tu es enfin prête ? Demande le brun avec un petit sourire forcé.

Hermione a envie de soupirer. Il essaye du mieux qu'il peut de ne pas être désagréable, mais ça se voit qu'il se force pour ne pas blesser sa femme.

\- Oui, désolée du retard, j'ai vraiment eu du mal à choisir ma robe.

\- Tu es parfaite dans n'importe quelle robe, mon ange.

Elle sent son visage s'empourprer. Décidément, plus il essaye d'être gentil, plus ça paraît bizarre venant de sa part. Elle est tellement peu habituée à de tels compliments qu'elle en est gênée, mais malgré tout, il la reluque des pieds à la tête avec envie. Hermione se sent satisfaite de cet effet et sourit à son tour.

\- On y va ! On va être en retard, dit-elle enjouée en prenant son bras pour transplaner chez Blaise.

Une fois arrivés devant la propriété des Zabini, où il y a déjà beaucoup de monde, Oliver frappe à la porte. Ils sont accueillis par un elfe de maison, et quelques secondes plus tard, c'est Blaise en personne qui vient les accueillir.

\- Hermione, ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu ! Tu es magnifique.

Il la serre dans ses bras. Ils n'ont jamais réellement été amis, mais ils s'entendaient bien avant.

\- Oliver, ça faisait longtemps aussi. Quand Pansy m'a dit qui était le mari d'Hermione, j'avoue de ne pas l'avoir cru tout de suite. Cela fait plaisir de te revoir.

Ils se font une accolade virile avant de parler de tout et de rien, en oubliant presque la brune.

Comme ça, ils se connaissent déjà ? Oliver ne lui en a pas parlé. Pourquoi semble-t-il si secret depuis leur arrivée ici ? Déjà la dernière fois avec Pansy, c'était très bizarre. C'est sûr, ils cachent quelque chose, mais quoi ? Elle finira bien par le savoir un jour, de toute façon.

Alors que les deux hommes continuent de discuter, une femme arrive. Elle a un sourire chaleureux, des cheveux bouclés jusqu'aux épaules, un teint métisse et un vendre bien rebondi.

\- Bonsoir, vous devez être Hermione ! Je me présente : Irma, la femme de Blaise.

\- Enchantée. Et félicitations, dit Hermione en souriant à son tour et en regardant le ventre d'Irma.

\- Merci, c'est pour bientôt. Mais ce n'est pas le premier. Il s'agit de mon deuxième, pour être plus précise. Samuel, notre premier, va avoir 4 ans dans quelques semaines, ça grandit vite les enfants ! Et vous, avez-vous des enfants ?

Cette question est innocente, mais tort les entrailles d'Hermione. Irma ne pouvait pas savoir.

\- Et si on allait dans le jardin ? Les invités vont nous attendre, intervient Blaise en prenant les épaules de sa femme.

Hermione le remercie d'un signe de tête et ce dernier lui sourit en retour. À croire que toutes les personnes qui sont au courant de près ou de loin pour la _grossesse_ d'Hermione sont tous prêts à la garder secrète. Elle leur en est reconnaissante pour ça.

\- Allez, te laisses pas miner le moral par ça. Ce n'est pas ta faute, pour cet enfant. C'est celle de tes parents. C'est du passé, il faut que tu le surmontes, murmure Oliver à son oreille.

Parfois, il sait trouver les mots sans se forcer. Cet Oliver devrait être là plus souvent, pense Hermione.

Le jardin est merveilleusement bien décoré, des guirlandes de fleurs sont disposées un peu partout sur les arbres, et des boules lumineuses de plusieurs couleurs flottent à droite comme à gauche. Près du bar de jardin se trouve un piano blanc, où est installé ce qui semble être un pianiste, qui joue des mélodies du monde magique.

\- Cet endroit est magnifique ! S'exclame Hermione.

\- C'est Irma qui a tenu à tout décorer de ses mains. Je suis plutôt fier d'elle, rit le maître des lieux.

Petit à petit, le jardin se remplit, et le bar est pris d'assaut. Hermione surveille ce dernier de peur que son mari s'y laisse tenter un peu trop. Elle n'a pas envie de taper un scandale devant tout monde parce qu'il aura trop bu et commencera à devenir exécrable avec elle.

Alors qu'elle jette un énième coup d'œil au bar, où Oliver est en train de discuter avec deux hommes qu'elle ne connaît pas, Irma vient s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle a l'air plus que ravi d'avoir rencontré Hermione.

\- Je voulais m'excuser pour avoir été indiscrète tout à l'heure. Je n'aurais pas dû te poser la question.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, tu étais dans ton droit. Pourquoi devrais-je t'en vouloir ?

\- Blaise vient de me dire que c'était un sujet sensible pour toi. Je comprends parfaitement, j'ai moi-même fait une fausse-couche il y a quelques années, bien avant que je ne sois avec lui. Qu'importe ce qu'il s'est passé pour toi, j'en suis désolée et je compatis.

Elle lui sourit chaleureusement et lui prend la main en guise d'excuse. C'est la première fois qu'on lui donne du soutien comme ça. Elle se sent heureuse d'être comprise au moins par quelqu'un, même si des femmes dans son cas, il doit en exister des milliers dans le monde. Comme pour la remercier, elle lui serre la main à son tour et lui fait un petit sourire qui en dit long sur son état d'esprit. Pas besoin de mots dans ce genre de cas.

Soudain, le regard de la métisse dévie vers l'entrée du jardin.

\- Le voilà enfin ! J'ai bien cru qu'il ne viendrait plus. Blaise va être content.

Hermione suit son regard pour savoir de qui elle parle, et elle tombe sur une tête blonde bien coiffée qui lui est terriblement familière.

Irma se lève et lâche la main de sa voisine pour partir à la rencontre de son nouvel invité. La brune les regarde quelques instants discuter, avant de reporter son attention sur son mari, qui est, cette fois, seul au bar. Elle décide qu'il serait peut-être temps de l'éloigner de là avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

\- Tu devrais plutôt venir t'asseoir avec moi, propose-t-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Cela la rassurerait, dans un premier temps, puis au moins, ses yeux ne loucheraient pas sur toutes ces bouteilles d'alcool posées de part et d'autre du bar.

\- Je maîtrise la situation.

Hermione soupire intérieurement. _Comme toujours_, pense-t-elle.

Au début du dîner, Oliver a fini par regagner sa place, à côté de sa femme, à une table au centre du jardin. I autres couples avec eux, un d'un certain âge, qu'Hermione trouve mignon en remarquant combien l'homme est intentionné envers sa femme. Le deuxième est plutôt dans leur tranche d'âge, la trentaine. Durant le dîner, Irma est venue plusieurs fois à la table pour savoir si tout se passait bien, en bonne maîtresse de maison. De temps en temps, le regard d'Hermione se dirige vers deux tables plus loin, celle de Drago. Ce dernier aussi lui lance des regards furtifs, et la panique l'envahit dans ces cas-là, de peur qu'il vienne lui parler si l'occasion se présente, comme lorsque son mari s'en va aux toilettes, par exemple.

En fin de repas et de soirée, les gens se sont dispersés tout autour de la propriété. Hermione a délaissé son mari pour discuter avec une jeune femme visiblement un peu éméchée, qui ne fait que rire à chacune de ses phrases, ce qui a le don d'amuser la brune. Un peu plus tard, elles sont rejointes par Pansy, qu'Hermione n'avait pas encore vue, et elle doit bien avouer ne par savoir comment se comporter avec elle, compte-tenu de ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois. En y repensant, elle tente d'aborder le sujet avec elle, mais à chaque tentative, l'ex Serpentard semble esquiver la conversation, ce qui énerve au plus au point la née-moldu. Elle finit par abandonner et se promet de réessayer plus tard.

Désormais, elle est seule à sa table, en train de boire un verre de jus de citrouille. Elle doit bien avouer que ça lui avait manqué, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'en boire dernièrement.

\- Voulez-vous autre chose, Madame ?

Hermione lève la tête au son de cette voix. Un jeune homme se tient à côté d'elle. Vu sa tenue, il fait partie des serveurs qui se sont occupés du service tout à l'heure.

\- Heu… Non, merci, ça ira.

Elle lui sourit et le serveur en fait de même, visiblement charmé par son interlocutrice. Cette dernière le remarque et reporte son intention sur son verre.

\- Appelez-moi si vous avez besoin, dit-il, toujours avec le sourire.

\- Merci, mais ça ira ! Répète-t-elle pour ne pas être impolie.

Elle sent mal à l'aise maintenant.

\- J'ai à peine le dos tourné que tu dragues déjà les serveurs…

La concernée se retourne vers un Oliver visiblement en colère.

\- Q-Quoi ?

Du coin de l'œil, elle voit le serveur se carapater. _Sale lâche !_ Pense-t-elle.

\- Ne fais pas celle qui ne comprend pas, tu dragues les serveurs quand j'ai le dos tourné.

\- Tu penses vraiment que je puisse…

Il ne la laisse pas finir qu'il lui empoigne le bras avec une certaine force. Hermione pousse un petit cri plaintif. Certains regards sont tournés vers eux.

\- Lâches-moi, tu me fais mal. Tu es réellement con.

Elle essaie de se dégager, bien décidée à ne pas se laisser faire, surtout devant tous ces gens. Quand c'est trop, c'est trop. Mais elle ne voit pas la main d'Oliver se lever, prêt à s'abattre sur elle. C'est en levant la tête qu'elle voit cette main se faire stopper par une autre, fort heureusement pour elle.

\- Frapper ta femme, tu n'as pas honte ? Demande le propriétaire de la main.

Oliver le dévisage longuement tout en gardant son poing en l'air, maintenu par le nouvel arrivant, qui n'est autre que Drago Malefoy en personne. Le blond le lâche, et il jette un coup d'œil autour de lui avant de partir d'un pas rapide vers la sortie. Les quelques personnes qui se sont tournées vers eux reprennent leurs activés sans poser de question.

\- Tu vas bien ? S'inquiète Drago.

Bonne question ! _Va-t-elle bien ?_

\- Je… Je pense, oui. Il est… Il est vraiment con quand il a bu. Désolée !

L'héritier Malefoy fronce les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? À ce que je sache, ce n'est pas toi qui t'apprêtais à le frapper.

Hermione regarde autour d'elle. Il y a beaucoup trop de monde pour en parler ici.

\- On ferait mieux d'aller parler ailleurs. Allons-nous promener en dehors de la propriété.

Une fois dehors et loin des oreilles indiscrètes, ils marchent vers un parc avec un étang. Il y a des guirlandes dans les arbres qui se reflètent dans l'eau. Cela doit être un endroit privé, puisque la décoration lui rappelle fortement celle du jardin des Zabini.

\- Alors, je t'écoute, puisque je pense que tu as beaucoup de choses à me dire…

\- Beaucoup ? Je voulais juste qu'on parle de ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Ils s'arrêtent de marcher et Drago se met face à elle.

\- Je pense que nous devons parler de beaucoup de choses, comme le fait que tu n'aies jamais avorté, par exemple.

Il n'y a aucune colère dans sa voix, juste la trace de questions non-formulées qui veulent avoir des réponses.

\- Tu en es encore là ? Je t'ai pourtant dit qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il disait, parce qu'il avait bu...

\- Il a un problème avec la bouteille, si je comprends bien. Il est souvent violent avec toi, ou ce soir était juste exceptionnel ?

Il n'a pas l'air heureux de découvrir qu'il puisse agir de cette façon. Qui le serait ?

\- Oui, c'est vrai, il boit, mais il est très rarement violent et il n'a jamais levé la main sur moi, ment-elle. Ce soir, ce n'était rien. Si tu n'étais pas intervenu, il se serait rendu compte tout seul de ce qu'il faisait, et en temps normal, je l'aurais arrêté avec ma baguette. Il l'a cassée dans un excès de colère, et je n'ai juste jamais trouvé le temps d'aller en racheter une autre.

_Un semi-mensonge._

Elle se mord la lèvre, elle se demande depuis combien de temps elle manie l'art du mensonge ? C'est bien la première fois qu'elle a à le faire de la sorte. Elle espère qu'il la croira.

\- Bon, très bien ! Mais je suis sûr que tu me mens, que ce soit pour l'avortement ou pour Oliver. Mais je ne peux pas te forcer à dire les choses, alors saches que si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là.

Il lui offre un petit sourire tout en lui prenant la main. Hermione le regarde faire avant de plonger dans les yeux gris de son vis-à-vis. L'homme qu'elle a jadis aimé... Même si à l'époque, ils n'étaient encore que deux enfants perdus après une guerre qui a laissé des cicatrices. Ils se regardent tous les deux dans les yeux. L'espace d'un instant, le temps s'arrête pour Hermione et son souffle se coupe. Peut-être qu'elle n'a jamais cessé d'aimer Drago et qu'elle le gardait dans un coin de son cœur, sinon elle ne sait pas pourquoi ce dernier se met soudainement à tambouriner dans sa cage thoracique.

Elle prend peur d'un coup. Elle se libère de sa poigne avant de marmonner quelque chose :

\- J-Je dois rentrer, je suis fatiguée et je dois parler à Oliver.

Le blond ne lui répond pas et la laisse partir, bien trop confus par ce qu'il vient aussi de ressentir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione est arrivée au manoir, qui est plongé dans le noir le plus total. Elle se doute que son mari est parti se coucher, mais en arrivant dans la chambre, celle-ci est complètement vide. En allant dans la cuisine, elle y trouve Nana, qui ne dort pas encore. Quand elle lui demande si Oliver est rentré, Nana lui répond par la négative et les larmes commencent à lui monter aux yeux. Elle n'a aucun doute sur l'endroit où il doit se trouver en ce moment —dans le lit d'une de ses maîtresses sûrement, et cette pensée lui retourne l'estomac. Une seule phrase lui trotte dans la tête : _« pourquoi cette vie ? »_. Cette question qu'elle n'arrête pas de ressasser depuis la dernière fois. Elle se demande même ce qu'elle a pu faire pour se retrouver ainsi, avec son propre mari lui fait du mal de toutes les façons possibles.

\- Ne pleurez pas madame, tout va bien, la réconforte l'elfe.

\- Je n'en ai pas vraiment l'impression Nana, tu sais, sanglote-t-elle.

\- Je suis sûre que tout s'arrangera bientôt, Nana en est persuadée.

Si seulement Nana pouvait avoir raison, pense la brune. Tout serait tellement plus simple, si c'était le cas. Puis, elle repense à Drago et ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure. Son cœur qui s'est emballé comme une adolescente ; cela fait longtemps que ça n'était pas arrivé.

Cette nuit, Hermione part se coucher avec l'image d'un certain blond aux yeux gris dans la tête.

Les jours passent et l'ambiance dans le manoir est de plus en plus pesante. Depuis qu'Oliver est rentré en pleine nuit, lui et Hermione se parlent à peine, ce qui mine le moral de la brune de plus en plus chaque jour. Elle ne sait plus quoi faire pour lui parler, le brun se renferme dans son mutisme et impossible de lui faire dire un simple mot.

Un midi, Hermione se rend au ministère. Pas pour manger avec son mari, mais plutôt avec son meilleur ami, qu'elle n'a pas vu depuis un petit moment.

Harry l'attend à la cafétéria du ministère, non loin du département des Aurors où il travaille. Quand Hermione arrive à sa hauteur, ils s'enlacent, bien contents de se revoir. Ils s'assoient à une table libre et commencent à parler de tout et de rien.

\- Comment vont Ginny et les enfants ?

\- Ils vont bien, même si Ginny en voit de toutes les couleurs avec les farces que lui fait James, rigole le survivant.

\- Et comment va Teddy ? Cela fait un sacré moment que je ne l'ai pas vu, il doit avoir tellement grandi.

\- Lui aussi va bien. Enfin, je crois. Il était du moins très heureux de rentrer à Poudlard. Il est d'ailleurs à Poufsouffle, je suis fier de lui.

\- Remus et Tonks auraient été fiers de lui, dit Hermione avec pincement au cœur.

Elle n'arrive toujours pas à croire que ça fasse déjà 11 ans qu'ils soient morts. Elle se rappelle encore de sa troisième année, quand elle avait Remus en professeur en cours de Défense Contre Les Force Du Mal. Lorsqu'elle a deviné qu'il était un loup-garou. Au moins, là où il est maintenant, il n'en souffre plus.

\- Tu sais, je lui parle souvent d'eux, tout comme Andromeda qui le voit plus souvent que moi. Je veux qu'il sache qui étaient ses parents, dit-il avec une certaine émotion dans la voix.

\- Et comment va Ron ? Tu l'as revu, au moins ? Demande-t-elle pour changer le sujet sensible.

\- Je ne l'ai vu que deux fois depuis la dernière fois. Il prépare la naissance du bébé et les préparatifs du mariage, alors il n'a pas beaucoup de temps pour lui.

Suite à ça, le déjeuner se passe en silence. Ce n'est qu'en fin de repas qu'Hermione décide de reprendre la parole.

\- Tu savais que Drago travaillait au département des Mystères ?

Harry lâche sa fourchette, qui tombe sur la table dans un petit bruit strident.

\- Heu… Oui ! Balbutie-t-il. Pourquoi, tu l'as revu ?

Il ne semble pas très serein. Il a déjà vu Hermione quand elle était au plus bas, et il sait très bien que ça n'a pas été facile pour elle. Il ne sait pas trop quelle serait sa réaction si elle venait à revoir le blond, même après toutes ces années.

\- Oui, je l'ai revu plusieurs fois. J'étais bien obligée puisqu'il est le collège de travail d'Oliver et qu'ils sont devenus amis.

Harry commence à tousser, s'étouffant presque face à cette révélation. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça.

\- Et ça va, tu le vis bien ?

Elle hoche la tête.

\- Plutôt bien, oui… En fait, je ne sais pas vraiment. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et je me dis qu'il faudrait qu'il sache tout, tu vois ?

\- Si ça te pèse tant que ça, oui, en effet, il faudrait lui dire. Puis ça le concerne lui aussi, tu ne pourras pas lui cacher ça toute ta vie.

\- Et comment je vais faire ? Je ne peux pas aller au département des Mystères au risque de croiser Oliver. Il ne comprendrait pas pourquoi je voudrais parler avec Drago. Surtout que lui et moi, en ce moment, on se parle à peine... Enfin, tu sais ce que c'est, les disputes de couple, dit-elle pour rester vague.

\- Je peux te donner son adresse, si tu veux ? Tu pourras y aller ce soir après son travail. Tu dois bien connaître ses horaires, il doit avoir à peu près les mêmes qu'Oliver.

Hermione fronce les sourcils.

\- Son adresse ? Mais il ne vit plus au Manoir Malefoy ?

\- Non, ça fait un moment maintenant, mais ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler, il le fera sûrement mieux que moi de toute façon.

Hermione hésite toute la journée à aller chez Drago. Mais elle doit le faire, il mérite de savoir la vérité. Après tout, ça le concerne lui aussi. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'à 18 heures environ, elle se retrouve dans ce quartier sorcier assez chic. Il vit au 5ème et dernier étage d'une résidence non loin de là.

Arrivée à l'étage souhaité, Hermione est essoufflée. Pourquoi faut-il que les sorciers n'aiment pas la technologie ? Un ascenseur à la moldu n'aurait pas fait de mal.

Devant la porte, elle hésite plusieurs fois à frapper. Elle est nerveuse et a peur de sa réaction une fois qu'elle lui aura tout dit. Au bout de ce qui lui paraît être une éternité, elle frappe une bonne fois pour toute à cette porte.

Il faut attendre quelques secondes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur un Drago visiblement surpris de la voir ici.

\- Hermione, mais que fais-tu ici ?

\- Salut ! Tu m'as dit la dernière fois que tu étais là si je voulais parler, et justement, il faut que je te parle.

Elle déglutit, ce ne sera sans doute pas une partie de plaisir.

\- Eh bien, ne restes pas plantée là, rentres ! Dit-il avec un sourire, qui trahit une certaine peur de ce qu'elle va lui dire.

Oh que non, ce ne sera pas facile de ressortir le passé, cela va lui demander du courage. Beaucoup de courage.


	4. Révélations

**_Réponse aux reviews anonymes :_**

**_Guest-c : Hey ! _**_**J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur des espérances ! Merci pour ta review. :)**_

_**Cecile : Hey ! Tout d'abord, merci pour ta review. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas habituel de voir Hermione moins "forte" et qu'elle contraste beaucoup avec celle de l'oeuvre original, mais je ne pouvais garder son caractère avec ce qu'elle a vécue dans ma fic. Je vais faire tout mon possible pour terminer cette l'histoire, c'est bien partie en tout cas. ^.^**_

_**Tatiana D : Hey ! Oh merci beaucoup, ça fait plaisir. J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas alors. :)**_

**_Note de l'auteur : _**_Ce chapitre est assez triste, à vos risques et périls._

* * *

_« Le cœur d'une femme est un océan de secrets. » __–__ Titanic._

* * *

**_Chapitre 4__ : Révélations._**

Hermione pose ses yeux un peu partout dans la pièce, comme pour enregistrer tout ce qu'elle voit. La décoration est bien différente du Manoir Malefoy, moins sombre et bien plus claire, plus moderne —enfin, la modernité du monde des sorciers, très différente de celle des moldus. Il y a tout de même certaines choses plus classiques, comme le fauteuil sur lequel elle est assise en ce moment même, juste en face de Drago, qui est installé sur un fauteuil identique. Ils attendent tous les deux l'elfe de ce dernier, qui doit apporter l'eau qu'Hermione a demandé. Il vaut mieux qu'elle ait à boire pour trouver le courage de dire ce qu'elle a à dire ; ça va être long et difficile.

L'elfe rentre dans la pièce, pose le verre d'eau sur la petite table en bois, et repart sans plus de cérémonie.

Hermione déglutit, et la peur vient lui tirailler le ventre, comme si elle venait juste de prendre conscience de ce qu'elle s'apprête à dire. Drago, lui, est impassible, apparemment dans ses pensées. Hermione voudrait bien savoir ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête en ce moment même. Elle regarde derrière lui, sur le meuble où trônent quelques bibelots et des photos, dont une qui attire son regard. Dessus, un petit garçon sourit de toutes ses dents, et il ressemble comme deux goûtes d'eau au blond assis en face d'elle.

\- Est-ce que c'est ton fils ? Ose-t-elle demander en regardant le cadre.

Il se retourne pour voir de qui elle parle avant de sourire.

\- Oui, Scorpius ! Il aura bientôt 5 ans, la photo est récente.

\- C'est ton portrait craché, sourit-elle à son tour.

Elle ressent un pincement au cœur en contemplant la photo un peu trop longtemps, lui rappelant qu'elle-même n'a pas d'enfant, et ça commence à la ronger de l'intérieur un peu plus chaque jour.

\- Bon, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

Hermione hésite un instant sur la réponse qu'elle peut donner, mais elle sait qu'elle ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Il était déjà trop tard rien qu'en entrant dans cet appartement.

\- De la vérité… Je te dois bien ça, non ?

Drago est plutôt décontenancé par sa réponse, cela va sans dire. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui donne des explications aussi rapidement. Il avait compris que c'était dur pour elle et qu'il fallait lui laisser du temps, même s'il voulait à tout prix savoir.

La brune expire un bon coup, avant de se lever et d'aller vers la fenêtre qui donne sur une ruelle piétonne plus bas. Beaucoup de sorciers s'affairent. Le blond, lui, reste assis sur le fauteuil, les mains jointes, attendant la vérité.

\- Je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer, alors je vais simplement te raconter depuis le début. Ce sera sûrement plus simple.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croit.

\- Te souviens-tu du jour où nos parents ont décidé que le mieux serait que j'avorte ? Il acquiesce et elle reprend. Quelques jours plus tôt, ton père est venu chez moi... Oui, je sais, je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais il ne voulait simplement pas que je te le dise.

_**– Quelques années plus tôt –**_

_Hermione était confortablement installée sur sa chaise de bureau, à feuilleter le livre qu'elle venait juste de dénicher dans une librairie moldu : « Être maman pour les nuls ». Certes, ce n'était sûrement pas le livre de l'année, mais c'était le seul qu'elle avait pu trouver sur ce sujet, malgré le fait qu'il devait en exister des milliers._

_\- Hermione, chérie, peux-tu venir au salon s'il te plaît ? Nous avons à te parler, demanda sa mère depuis le bas des escaliers._

_C'est ainsi qu'en arrivant dans le salon, elle eut la surprise de voir Lucius Malefoy assis sur le canapé, visiblement mal à l'aise. Il regardait autour de lui en plissant le nez, dégoûté d'être là, chez les moldus._

_\- Monsieur Malefoy ? Demanda-t-elle, interloquée._

_Elle regarda ses parents tour à tour, mais ils baissèrent seulement la tête._

_\- Miss Granger ! Répondit-il, en la toisant de haut en bas, ce qui lui donna l'impression d'être une moins que rien à ses yeux._

_Puis il se leva du canapé pour se mettre face à la brune._

_\- Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?_

_Elle la regarda d'un œil mauvais, sachant très bien la raison et ayant conscience qu'il ne partira pas avant d'avoir eu ce qu'il voulait._

_\- Je suis venu vous parler… Il marqua une pause, en regardant ses parents du coin de l'œil. Seul à seule, si possible._

_Jean et Richard Granger baissèrent la tête une deuxième fois. Le fait que ses propre parents se soumettaient avec autant de facilité tout ça parce qu'il était un sang-pur et qu'il avait du pouvoir agaça Hermione au plus au point. Ils finirent par partir de la pièce, laissant l'invité et leur fille seuls dans le salon._

_\- Savez-vous pourquoi je suis là, Miss Granger ?_

_Elle hocha la tête._

_\- Alors vous savez aussi que je ne suis pas venu pour une simple visite de courtoisie. Si je suis là, c'est pour vous demander d'avorter !_

_Cela déstabilisa Hermione qu'il soit aussi direct. En même temps, quelqu'un comme lui n'avait sûrement pas de temps à perdre, surtout pour quelqu'un comme elle, pensa-t-elle amèrement._

_\- Ce n'est pas à vous de décider ce que je dois faire de mon corps, Mr. Malefoy._

_\- Certes, mais vous portez en vous une chose qui me concerne._

_Quel culot !_

_\- Cela concerne votre fils et moi._

_\- Erreur, Miss Granger. Vous êtes une Née-Moldu, et il est hors de question que mon sang se mélange au vôtre._

_Un coup de poing aurait eu le même effet._

_\- Vous devez comprendre, Miss Granger, que j'ai une réputation à tenir et que je me dois de préserver mon sang. Avez-vous pensé à Drago, lorsqu'il qu'il sera raillé par tous les Sang-purs de Grande-Bretagne pour avoir donné naissance à un Sang-mêlé ? Puis, il a un avenir déjà tout tracé, dans lequel vous n'avez pas votre place._

_\- Vous êtes un être immonde._

_Les larmes menacèrent de couler sur ses joues, déjà rougies à force de se contenir._

_\- Sûrement ! Mais vous auriez dû savoir à quoi vous attendre en fricotant avec mon fils. Vous n'êtes qu'une distraction pour lui, ne vous voilez pas la face. Un moyen de s'amuser avant de rentrer dans le monde des adultes définitivement. Alors s'il vous plaît, ne vous faites pas plus de mal, et avortez pour le bien de tous._

_\- Sortez de chez moi ! Dit-elle en essayant de rester calme, alors que les larmes commençaient à dévaler ses joues._

_Il se dirigea vers la porte, la tête haute et le pas fier. Sur le seuil, il s'arrêta et se retourna vers Hermione._

_\- Oh, et inutile de vous préciser que cette conversation reste entre nous. Pas un mot à Drago. Ce serait dommage que vos parents perdent leur travail et cette maison, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Hermione resta inerte alors qu'elle l'entendait partir, ses larmes redoublant et la peur lui déchirant les entrailles._

_**– Retour au présent –**_

Tout comme la Hermione du passé, celle du présent a maintenant les yeux embués de larmes, menaçant de couler. Elle n'ose pas regarder Drago et préfère s'atteler à la contemplation de la rue. Elle se doute qu'il doit être plutôt chamboulé par la révélation, même s'il ne le montre peut-être pas. Si elle avait été à sa place, elle aurait sans doute hurlé, et elle connaît la sensation de se faire trahir par ses propre parents.

\- Mon père a toujours voulu tout contrôler dans sa vie et celle de sa famille, cela ne m'étonne même pas qu'il ait pu faire ça... Et en même temps, cela me donne envie vomir, dit-il d'un ton calme et en regardant dans le vide.

Oh que oui, elle le comprend !

\- Je suis désolée, mais j'avais vraiment peur qu'il s'en prenne à ma famille, alors je me suis tue.

Elle baisse la tête, peu fière.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien si mon père était un manipulateur.

\- Était ?

\- Il est mort il. y. a. 2 ans.

\- Je suis désolée…

\- C'est du passé maintenant. Raconte-moi la suite, si tu te sens apte à le faire, change-t-il de sujet.

Hermione le regarde. Elle a l'impression de voir de la douleur dans ses yeux l'espace d'une fraction de secondes. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'insister sur Malefoy père. Elle s'avance vers le fauteuil où elle était assise précédemment, et s'y réinstalle, prête à raconter la suite, aussi dure soit-elle.

\- On s'est revu le lendemain, en ne sachant pas que c'était la dernière fois qu'on allait se revoir. Hermione baisse la tête, en repensant à ce jour qui était plus ou moins heureux. Après ça, je suis allée à St. Mangouste avec mes parents, pour avorter. Quand j'étais dans cette salle, seule, ne disposant que d'un simple lit, à attendre qu'un médicomage vienne pour me donner cette foutue potion d'avortement... J'ai pensé à beaucoup de choses.

Sans qu'elle ne le veuille, plus aucun bruit ne sort de sa gorge. Il lui faut quelques secondes pour qu'elle y parvienne à nouveau.

Drago, lui, ne peut que la soutenir mentalement.

\- J'ai eu le temps de penser, puisque le médicomage m'a fait attendre presque 30 minutes, seule, comme je te l'ai dit. Mes parents m'attendaient dans la salle d'attente, je ne voulais personne avec moi. Quand il est arrivé et qu'il m'a demandée si j'étais certaine de vouloir faire ça, que je ne pourrais pas revenir en arrière... J'ai paniqué, je me suis enfuie… Tout ça allait contre mes principes, faire du mal à un petit être qui n'a rien demandé, c'était impossible !

Drago déglutit.

\- Tu n'as pas avorté ?

Elle hoche la tête de droite à gauche, tout en gardant les yeux rivés au sol pour ne pas croiser son regard. Elle a enfin lâché cette bombe, mais ce n'est pas la seule, hélas.

\- Mais… Commence le blond.

\- S'il te plaît, laisses-moi finir d'abord cette partie, parce que n'est pas tout.

Il s'enfonce dans son siège, la peur au ventre à l'idée d'en apprendre plus.

\- Quand je suis rentrée chez moi, mes parents n'ont pas du tout été contents, mais malgré ça, ils m'ont compris. Alors ils m'ont épaulée. Crois-moi, j'ai voulu t'écrire tous les jours pour te le dire, mais mes parents s'y sont opposés. Je te demande pardon, tu dois m'en vouloir.

Cette fois-ci, elle ose lever la tête et croise le regard peiné de son vis-à-vis.

\- Je n'arrive même pas à t'en vouloir.

C'est tout ce qu'il réussit à dire.

\- Au bout du 7ème mois, je… (Elle inspire un bon coup, en essayant de ne pas pleurer.) J'ai commencé à ressentir des douleurs anormales d'après mon médecin moldu. Je suis allée en urgence à St. Mangouste, et c'est en faisant une échographie qu'ils ont vu que le bébé ne… (Elle souffle) Que le cœur du bébé ne battait plus...

Elle n'arrive plus à contenir ses pleurs et préfère se lever pour se mettre devant la fenêtre plutôt que de supporter le regard de Drago en face d'elle. Ce dernier se lève et vient se poster derrière elle, enlaçant sa taille pour la consoler.

\- Ne te force pas à continuer si tu ne veux pas.

\- Mais je le dois, je te le dois ! Ça pèse lourd sur ma conscience depuis des années. Alors je vais aller jusqu'au bout.

Une de ses mains vient se poser sur celle de Drago, qui encercle sa taille. Rien que de penser à ce qu'elle va dire lui noue l'estomac.

\- J'ai dû subir un accouchement classique pour extraire le bébé de mon ventre, et ça a été tellement dur. Quand je le tenais dans mes bras quelques heures plus tard et que je voyais ce petit garçon, les yeux fermés et le corps quasiment froid, c'était tellement horrible de savoir qu'il ne grandirait pas, pleure-t-elle en mettant sa main libre devant sa bouche. J'ai voulu t'écrire pour te le dire, mais après, j'ai pensé que tu ne devais pas savoir. Je ne voulais pas que tu vives avec la même peine que moi, je ne voulais pas te faire subir ça, alors je n'ai rien fait... Pardon, s'excuse-t-elle encore.

\- Je ne suis pas à ta place, mais peut-être que j'aurais fait pareil si je l'avais été.

Il regrette de ne pas avoir tenu tête à son père, mais encore une fois, il s'était écrasé devant lui, et ça le rend malade aujourd'hui. S'il l'avait fait, il aurait été là pour Hermione, il l'aurait soutenue.

\- Tu ne pourras pas t'en vouloir toute ta vie pour quelque chose qui n'est pas de ta faute. Ça fait 10 ans que ça s'est passé, et même si c'est dur, tu n'es pas seule. Tu as tes parents, tes amis, Oliver et même moi, dit-il en la serrant plus fort.

Cette fois-ci, c'est ses bras qui encerclent son corps, et il pose la tête sur l'épaule de la brune, en essayant de calmer ses pleurs.

\- Je te remercie de t'être confiée à moi. Cela n'a pas dû être facile, ça, c'est sûr.

\- Je te devais bien ça, tu le sais.

Un long silence s'ensuit, où la seule chose qu'Hermione peut entendre sont les battements de son cœur. Elle a peur que Drago s'en aperçoive, en raison de leur proximité, mais son dos étant contre son torse, elle sent l'organe vital du blond battre lui aussi plus vite que la moyenne. Elle déglutit et s'éloigne de lui. Elle ne peut pas laisser ses sentiments prendre le dessus.

Pour arrêter ce silence qui devient pesant, Drago lui pose une nouvelle question.

\- Et comment tu as rencontré Oliver ?

\- Une journée seulement après l'accouchement.

_**– Quelques années plus tôt –**_

_Hermione était assise sur le lit de sa chambre à St. Mangouste. La tête lourde, les genoux repliés contre elle-même, elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. En l'espace de quelques mois, elle venait de perde la personne dont elle était amoureuse et son bébé._

_\- Est-ce que ça va ? Lui demanda soudain une voix masculine._

_Elle leva la tête et croisa un regard d'un bleu profond. La porte de sa chambre était grande ouverte, et n'importe qui pouvait l'entendre pleurer en passant dans le couloir. Elle secoua la tête en signe de négation. Non, plus rien ne va, pensa-t-elle._

_\- Oh, est-ce que tu as…_

_Elle ne le laissa pas finir, et cette fois-ci, elle hocha la tête positivement._

_\- Je suis désolé, ça a dû être dur._

_Il s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son dos pour le lui frotter et la réconforter._

_\- Tout ira bien, j'en suis sûr ! Ce bébé sera sûrement heureux avec sa nouvelle famille._

_Elle était tellement bouleversée par ses paroles qu'elle ne le contredit pas et le regarda simplement partir. Il lui fit un petit sourire en passant la porte, et Hermione replongea la tête dans ses genoux, mais sans pleurer cette fois._

_Le lendemain, il était revenu. Apparemment, sa cousine avait accouché récemment, et il avait pensé à venir voir si elle allait mieux. Elle en avait profité pour le détailler. Il était brun et possédait les plus beaux yeux bleus qu'elle n'avait jamais vus._

_Un jour plus tard, elle quittait St. Mangouste. Il était encore venu s'assurer de comment elle allait. Puis les jours, les semaines défilèrent. Ils se voyaient tous les jours. Ils sortirent ensemble très vite. Puis, 2 mois après leur rencontre, Oliver la demanda en mariage. Tout s'était précipité, mais Hermione s'en fichait : elle était tombée amoureuse._

_**– Retour au présent –**_

\- Le jour où il m'a demandée en mariage, je ne lui ai pas dit _« oui »_ tout de suite. J'ai hésité. J'ai pensé à toi, et toute ma joie est retombée d'un coup. J'ai eu la sensation de te tromper. Puis c'est en fouillant dans le grenier de mes parents quelques jours plus tard que j'ai trouvé un vieil exemplaire de La Gazette Du Sorcier, qui datait de quelques mois, et j'ai vu le titre _« L'héritier Malefoy va épouser la cadette Greengrass cet été. »_ C'est là que j'ai pris conscience que mes parents avaient voulu me protéger, et que je pouvais plus espérer quelque chose avec toi. Alors, j'ai été voir Oliver et je lui ai dit _« oui »_. De toute façon j'avais déjà des sentiments pour lui.

La distance qu'ils ont mis il. y. a. quelques minutes auparavant n'existe plus, et Drago se retrouve presque à nouveau derrière elle.

\- Tu sais, je n'ai jamais réussi à aimer Astoria comme je t'ai aimé toi. C'est pour ça qu'elle et moi avons divorcé.

Hermione se retourne et en regrette presque tellement leurs visages sont proches. Elle se recule un peu, mais elle finit par être coincée par la fenêtre.

\- Hum… Est-ce que tu as… ?

Cette phrase restera en suspend, puisque dans un geste inattendu, le blond réduit une nouvelle fois la distance entre eux pour, cette fois-ci, venir poser ses mains sur ses joues et mettre ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leurs lèvres se caressent doucement, avant qu'Hermione, dans un petit gémissement étouffé, n'en demande plus et entr'ouvre la bouche pour que Drago y laisse glisser sa langue. S'ensuit un ballet sensuel. Hermione s'agrippe à sa chemise, sentant ses jambes la lâcher, puis par manque de souffle, ils se séparent. La brune semble prendre conscience de ce qu'elle vient de faire, et ne sachant pas comment réagir, reste pétrifiée en regardant celui qui vient de faire exploser son cœur, les yeux écarquillés.

Drago, lui, est dans le même état, même s'il sait mieux contrôler ses émotions.

\- Je pourrais te dire que je suis désolé, mais ce n'est pas le cas, lui dit-il, ne se sentant pas le moins du monde coupable par ce qu'il vient de faire.

\- Drago, ce n'est pas… ce n'est pas bien… Je suis mariée… Et Oliver est ton ami, tu te souviens ?

Elle passe devant lui pour prendre sa veste sur le fauteuil et se dirige vers la porte, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse l'ouvrir, le blond l'arrête.

\- Tu ne peux pas nier ce qu'il se passe entre nous…

Sans lui laisser le temps d'en dire plus, elle quitte l'appartement, complètement chamboulée.

_OooOooO_

En arrivant au manoir, les yeux rougis par les larmes qui se sont échappées en chemin, elle se dirige directement vers l'escalier et entend Nana lui dire qu'Oliver est rentré et qu'il est dans son bureau. Elle lui fait un signe de tête pour lui dire qu'elle a entendu, alors qu'elle continue de grimper les escaliers en direction la chambre, prête à dormir, même s'il doit être encore tôt. Elle s'endort sur son lit encore habillée. Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard qu'elle se réveille, son ventre gargouillant.

En arrivant dans la cuisine, elle peut voir 21 heures 58 inscrits sur l'horloge. Elle est restée longtemps chez Drago… Cela la ramène au baiser qu'ils ont échangé. Elle n'arrive pas à faire sortir ce moment de la tête, elle en a même rêvé.

\- Bonsoir, madame ! Vous allez mieux ? Demande Nana.

Elle a l'air de préparer le dîner. Hermione peut voir Pattenrond, coué dans son panier en dessous de la table en bois, qui n'est jamais utilisé autrement que pour la cuisine.

\- Oliver n'a pas demandé à ce que tu lui serves le dîner plus tôt ? Demande la brune en voyant deux assiettes sur le comptoir, prêtes à être déposées sur la table de la salle à manger.

\- Le Maître n'est pas venu demander son repas. Il est encore enfermé dans son bureau, et comme vous dormiez, je ne savais pas quoi faire, alors j'ai décidé de le préparer maintenant. J'ai bien fait, on dirait bien que vous avez faim.

\- Je vais mettre la table, alors.

Hermione se dirige vers le salon avec les assiettes et les couverts en main, encore un peu dans le coaltar. Une fois le dîner servi, Hermione va frapper à la porte du bureau de son mari, une assiette chaude remplie de ratatouille et de viande dans les mains. Elle n'attend pas son accord pour entrer et le fait d'elle-même.

Il est assis à son bureau et remplit des papiers, sûrement pour son travail. Il lève la tête vers Hermione, qui pense qu'il ne veut toujours pas lui parler. Elle s'avance et pose l'assiette, puis retourne sur ses pas.

\- Tu étais passée où ? Demande-t-il alors sans une once d'émotion.

\- Parce que ça t'intéresse, maintenant ?

\- Bien sûr ! Je suis rentré du travail et Nana m'apprend que tu n'es pas là ! J'ai de quoi m'inquiéter, non ?

Si tu savais ! Pense-t-elle.

\- Je ne savais pas que j'avais besoin d'une autorisation de sortie…

Il tape du poing sur la table, puis se lève et contourne le bureau pour se mettre à la hauteur de sa femme. Cette dernière lève la tête, Oliver fait 15 centimètres de plus qu'elle. Elle peut sentir l'odeur de l'alcool sur lui.

\- Arrêtes de faire la maligne avec moi ! Il pourrait t'arriver n'importe quoi dehors, tu n'as même plus de baguette.

\- À qui la faute ? Et je ne suis plus une gamine, je sais me défendre. J'ai survécu à des mangemorts, pourquoi pas à des sorciers lambdas ? Tu n'es pas mon père, arrêtes de me dicter ce que je dois faire.

\- Désormais, je veux savoir où tu vas !

\- Tu es un imbécile ! Il est passé où, l'Oliver que j'aimais ?

Ce dernier émet un petit rire.

\- Peut-être bien qu'il n'a jamais existé !

\- C'est faux ! Celui qui me faisait rire et qui me disait « je t'aime » plusieurs fois par jours, parce qu'il avait peur que je ne le sache pas ?

\- C'était plus facile de t'avoir comme ça !

Les larmes commencent à monter aux yeux de la brune. Comment peut-il être aussi cruel à chaque fois ? Il veut tout le temps la blesser.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ?

Et elle rentre tout le temps dans son jeu.

\- Que j'ai fait semblant pour te mettre dans mon lit ! Hélas pour moi, il a fallu que mes parents et les tiens parlent de mariage...

\- Arrêtes, je sais très bien que tu me mens pour me faire du mal.

\- Si je voulais te faire du mal, je parlerais de ce pauvre bébé que tu as abandonné. Aujourd'hui, il doit être avec une mère qui s'occupe bien de lui, sans doute une bien meilleure mère que toi, qui a décidé de le laisser à un orphelinat.

Hermione n'a pas vu sa main partir que cette dernière a déjà claqué sur sa joue. Et elle n'a pas le temps non plus de voir celle d'Oliver s'abattre sur elle, en y mettant plus de force qu'elle. Elle se retrouve par terre, à genoux, tenant sa joue rouge violacée.

\- Je te déteste ! Hurle-t-elle, en pleurs.

C'est là que le brun semble prendre conscience de ce qu'il vient de faire. Il vient encore de frapper celle qu'il a juré d'aimer et de protéger, tout ça à cause de l'alcool qu'il a ingurgité.

Hermione se lève et part en courant vers la porte d'entrée.

Elle se retrouve dehors sans savoir où aller, des larmes pleins les yeux et une sensation de brûlure sur la joue. Elle se retrouve quelques minutes plus tard au pied de la résidence de Drago, où elle était quelques heures auparavant.

Elle monte les escaliers, se demandant si c'est vraiment une bonne idée. Est-ce réellement la meilleure chose à faire dans l'immédiat ? Sûrement pas. Mais elle ne peut pas aller chez Harry, il ne sait rien de l'alcoolisme d'Oliver. Pas chez Ron non plus, il doit être bien occupé avec son futur bébé et son futur mariage. Encore moins chez ses parents. Il ne reste plus que le blond, qui l'a embrassée plus tôt…

Arrivée à l'étage souhaité, elle ne réfléchit pas et frappe à cette porte beige.

\- Hermione ? Lance Drago en ouvrant la porte.

Elle le regarde, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Elle doit faire une tête horrible, et ne parlons pas de son bleu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? C'est quoi ce…

Elle se jette dans ses bras, en enfouissant sa tête dans son torse et en pleurant, comme si elle avait activé un bouton pour le faire.

* * *

_Dans le deuxième chapitre j'ai mis qu'Hermione a appris le mariage de Drago et Astoria par sa mère et le jour même de la parution de la Gazette et j'ai mis complètement autre chose dans ce chapitre (Comme vous l'avez surement remarquer.) donc je changerais plus tard le passage dans le 2ème chapitre._


End file.
